Servants of Aincrad
by The4Ryan9
Summary: A Grail War. Seven Servants, Heroic Spirits, brought forth by the chosen masters to battle one another till only one pair remains to claim victory and the prize, a single wish. But in this Grail War the Servants are far from normal. The world they hail from an entirely different one than their Masters all seven Servants, called from the same floating castle.(On Hold)
1. Prologue

**AN/**

 **This is an idea that would not stop bugging me. There have been crossovers for this section before but they have all been abandoned without completion, series of one-shots or so complex I still don't understand the whole thing through on my third read,** _ **A Different Path**_ **, 'cough cough'. Others are good but are the inverse of the above stories, Shirou and company entering SAO rather than the servants being Players of SAO. And yes I do plan to have every Servant summoned in the fifth war originate in Aincrad. I will pull from the Anime only as I want to avoid using references to the Alicization light novel or the web novel that is no longer the true canon with the light novel replacing it. This will be my first written fic, other ideas I've had before not being written down or captivating me enough to put pen to paper. Any ideas for improvement would be helpful as a review and although I believe I know both canons well enough here if I slip something up please leave a review telling me what it was and I'll endeavor to fix it.**

 **With that out of the way.**

 _ **Story Start**_

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg was growing bored again. If the magus association at large discovered this many would begin to panic, perhaps even fleeing. However he held next to no interest in them at this point, petty pranks utilizing the second true magic had grown dull at the moment, perhaps another time but today they would not entertain him. And that was the issue with immortality it grew dull after a long enough time. He considered peeking into one of the many Grail Wars occurring throughout the infinite worlds, but after seeing so many of them the similarities began to blend through far too much. All appeared to alike for a 'natural' one to amuse him. But if entertainment good enough for the Wizard Marshall did not yet exist, he merely had to create it.

Not an entirely new Grail War of course, that would take far too long even with the powers of the kaleidoscope. No he simply had to alter an existing one. Change a few catalysts to suit his needs and he'd have some perfect entertainment to cure his boredom. But locating seven catalysts that he could toss about would be difficult, even three or four would be a challenge. The kaleidoscope had rules that even he had to obey, if only so he didn't break anything too important with his machinations. Seven may not be doable, but he could always try using one catalyst for summoning all the Servants. It would make the battles all the more entertaining.

Hmm, ah this should do! Zelretch pulled allowing a relatively small amount of his prana to flow into the word, the _worlds_ , drawing forth a silver metallic helmet, cushioned on the inside with a small black chinstrap, seemingly velcro, and and a transparent glass visor. Now, where to put to ensure it was used. Inside the grail should do finely, and it would have the added benefit of rousting that cursed Servant, or was it Servant of curses. It made little difference, it would be sure to be thrilling all the same.

Angra Mainyu felt something shift, a foreign object entered the grail. But how? The Grail is a vessel for prana and naught else should be capable of entering. Oh, what is this? A catalyst? Angra Mainyu could use that. It, for the embodiment of all worlds evil did not truly belong to either gender only appearing as if it did, could, _would_ , use this a form of control over the Servants summoned beyond the vague sense he could receive from the Grail itself. Perhaps not outright deciding what Servants would be called forth, but perhaps a change of class or nudging the Grail towards one Servant and away from another when the factors involved were not truly decisive. Yes with this helmet Angra Mainyu was that much closer to unleashing all the curses he could muster unto humanity.

Illyasviel von Einzbern was ready to summon her servant. It mattered not that the Heaven's Feel Ritual would not begin for another two months, she had been birthed with a prana capacity far exceeding a normal magus, and it had only been enhanced with the modifications that Jubstacheit, or Grandfather had made to her after her father had betrayed the Einzberns in the Fourth war. She could handle supporting one servant for those two months, and it would give her many advantages over her future foes in the war. She would know her Servant and his skills stats and Noble Phantasms far better than any other Master would know their Servant. It would allow time to plan based around her servant as opposed to other master who knew not the abilities of their partners till the war truly begins, two months from now. So she began. Calling forth her Servant, Heracles it would be, as determined by the slab of rock extracted from his tomb. He would be her Servant her Weapon, her _Protector_. She felt it the large drain on her reserves and then opened her eyes to see-

" _You're not Heracles."_

 **Story Stop**

 **Thanks for reading. Please leave a review a review on how you thought the prologue was. Does my setup for the story seem plausible? Any guesses on the identities of the Servants who will be summoned? Any feedback is welcome and appreciated. Keep in mind this is my first fic so try not to be too harsh.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:I started writing this shortly after I posted the prologue and it has taken me most of the day to finish it while also attending college classes. In that time I received several reviews for the prologue. And even a few follows. I'd like to thank you guys for the support especially since this is my first fic. Chapter 1 is much longer than the prologue was. Some people voiced concerned that the prologue felt too similar to many other FSN crossovers out there. And between Zelretch and Angra Mainyu both being used the for crossover and plot establishment I think it does too. I just hope that the first** _ **real**_ **chapter where we start to get characters and servants and fights going that it will seem better.**

 _ **Story Start**_

Rin Tohsaka could not fail. Everything was perfect for her summoning, the circle had had ample time to absorb the the latent prana in the air, she had waited, and knew that now there were only two servants left to be summoned, Archer and Saber. She would not use a catalyst, instead allowing the Grail to choose the Servant best suited for her, one with whom she would win the Grail in the Tohsaka name. She would summon Saber the most powerful of all servants. It was time, she retrieved a blood rem jem from her pockets. Power radiated off of the stone. It was filled to the brim with prana aching to be used. A family treasure, crafted by her Father before his untimely death in the last Grail War.

 _"I command thee..._

 _Thou shalt come forth to my side;_

 _Thy sword shalt control my fate."_

This was it. The circle had begun to glow. It would create a vessel for a Heroic Spirit to inhabit. It would not be the true Spirit, merely a copy of one pulled from the Throne of Heroes within the Akashic records. But even still their strength would exceed any seen in modern times. Legends with the skill and strength to stand against armies and monsters and not only fight but _win_. A Heroic Spirit. A weapon. Her weapon with which she would best her foes.

 _"Abiding by the Holy Grail's haven,_

 _If thou accedest to this will and reason, then answer me_

 _The oath set forth here._

 _I am the embodiment of good in the eternal world._

 _I am the disposer of evil in the eternal world._

 _Thee, the seven heavens that bear the great trinity,_

 _Come forth from the circle of constraint..."_

The Servant she summoned would be a legendary hero, most likely from the forgotten Age of Gods. When the very air was laced with mana and spells the like of which may never be seen again outside of the five true magics and the Caster Servants of the Grail War. Her Servant would be powerful skilled and they would be partners against all the enemies they would face in this war.

 _"... O Guardian of the balance!"_

The light radiating off of the summoning circle was getting unbearable for the magus, and just when she thought she'd have to squeeze her eyes shut and wait for it to end the was a gust of wind and then she was truly surprised.

"Ne, ne, looks like I've got an interesting Master nya~"

It was a young girl, shorter than Rin herself by a few inches. She had dirty blonde hair concealed under a brown hooded cloak. Her mischievous green eyes matched the forest green tight outfit hidden beneath the cloak, glimpses caught as she moved her arms around and out of the cloak where they rested. The most prominent feature however was her strange facepaint, three lines parallel to each other on both sides of her face. Almost like whiskers. And Rin was gawking, at the young girl who should be a famous and renowned warrior whose name echoed through history. Such was not appropriate attitude for the Tohsaka heir. Mentally shaking herself out of her shock Rin replied to the Heroic Spirit.

"That is correct I have called you forth to fight in the Holy Grail War. I am Rin Tohsaka, heir to the Tohsaka line. I ask, what class are you and what is your true name so I may get an idea of your strengths and begin formulating plans?" That should be a fine introduction and now that she had calmed herself it was easy to rationalize her Servant's young appearance. Many a hero died young their myths harsh tales, it was rarer for a Heroic Spirit to have white or gray hair than anything else, simply because they died long before the color could fade.

"Ah I liked Rin-tan better when she looked all shocked with her jaw hanging." Apparently the magus needn't worry about saving face with her knew found servant, she had none left to save. "Either way I am Servant Archer, Argo The Rat." Damn, so not only did she summon a little girl but she wasn't even Saber. The name Argo didn't ring any bells so she'd have to spend time researching in the study. Perhaps her Servant Archer would give her some clues where to start.

"I have not heard of your legend before Archer. Could you give me a better idea of your skills? Something is stopping me from seeing your status." At this Archer seemed to light up. She straightened her back, placed her hands on her his and jutted out her elbows. Attempting to make her diminutive figure seem larger.

"O'course ya can't see my status! I'm the best Information Broker in all of Aincrad! I don't need to be Assassin to have Presence Concealment." Her once prideful and full smile turned lopsided and cocky, one eyebrow raising while the other lowered in challenge to one not even present. "In fact I'd bet five hundred col I've got a higher Presence Concealment than This war's Assassin." Rin blinked. The magus had not expected that. She had been prepared for many things from a faulty summon to Archer's Noble Phantasm being the cause. But she did not expect Presence Concealment of a high enough level to outright block even the masters attempts to view their servant. That could be useful. An Archer that could hide made the perfect sniper. If everything went right they could kill enemy servants from far enough away their enemies couldn't retaliate or even find the threat. And if not it made surprise attacks and escapes all the easier.

"We can use that. We'll have to scout of sniping positions across the city but I suppose that would fall under your classes specialties." Archer blinked at this a blank look replacing the grin of confidence that came before. Several more blinks followed the first till a look of realization dawned upon her Servant her eyes went wide and she placed one fist into the other palm.

"No no no, Rin-tan, I don't have a bow." What? An Archer without a bow. I mean it was conceivable. It had happened before but, the way Archer said that seemed to imply...

"Archer. If you do not have a bow then what ranged options do you have?" It would be simple enough to alter the plans for a musket or cannon perhaps. The gunpowder fueled weapons would have more punch but they'd ruin the Presence Concealment with the noise as they discharged, allowing for only one shot before they needed to relocate. At this Archer seemed to get a little nervous. Her arms back in the folds of her cloak and face sinking into the shadows but her green eyes glinted out from underneath staring slightly up. There was a quick mumble to low and fast for the magus to catch. "What was that Archer? Speak louder we need to start forming combat plans." A bit louder this time the Tohsaka could almost catch it. "Yes? What ranged weapons do you have Archer?" There she winced slightly at the title.

"Throwing picks." Came the guilty admission. And Rin's world spun.

"Throwing picks." She repeated out of shock, left hand to her forehead and right reaching out for balance as she fell deeper and deeper into shock.

"Throwing picks." came the confirmation, the mousy girl with one hand out rubbing the back of her head as she held a forced grin, hoping to appease her new master.

"The Heroic Spirit of the bow. A paragon of ranged combat. Legendary warriors who define the world of archery to this day. And I get the one who plays darts!? Why couldn't I get Saber instead? Why did I wait until there were only two classes left to be called" Rin was getting woozy. How could she summon such a Servant? How did Argo even qualify to be an Archer?

"I don't know what to say. I don't get to pick the class I'm summoned as. It must be because of the catalyst you used. Since there were so few classes left to pick from when it called me forth it must have gone with whatever I was closest to and since I'm not a knight and I don't have any swords Saber was even further off base."

"But I didn't use a catalyst!" Rin knew there was no catalyst. She chose to rely on the grail granting her a servant more closely matched to her rather than guaranteeing a powerful servant that she may not be able to control.

At this Argos eyes rose back out of the hood along with the rest of her face. "You didn't use a catalyst? There is always a catalyst, if you don't provide one then the Grail will find a new catalyst. It's just that sometimes that catalyst is the person themselves, some aspect of their character or their bloodline." Here, Rin fell further into despair. Of course the strangeness of her Servant was her fault. All her spells, the work of genius up till the one minute failing in the end. The summoning was perfect she probably could've gone grave robbing. Japan has a rich history of Samurai and Ronin. At least an Archer from their ranks would actually carry a bow. And who had she summoned anyway? The name Argo held no relevance to her, though apparently she is something of a rogue, understandable if she would be harder to find then. Without even realizing it she was on her hands and knees face staring at the stone cold floor despair kicking in. How would she win the Grail War now? A hand grabbed her shoulder and she looked up right into those emerald eyes. The hand was small but strong sure and the eyes held steel and confidence in them. With the last dimming blue lights from the summoning circle back lighting her, Argo, no, her Servant, Archer, looked strong, reliable. "C'mon Rin-tan. I may be Archer but I still have the skills to play Assassin were not out of this as long as you got those seals on your hand." Her grin was strong and sure, and Rin was left wondering if perhaps the Grail did choose the right servant for her.

The normal spot for Archers are the rooftops. High, the altitude would increase the range of their weapons and allow for a larger field of view thus allowing them to more effectively search out enemies. Despite her class title though Argo was not an archer. She was a Rat and rats stayed in allies. Argo was right at home in the dim moist backstreets, used to such places more at home here than in Rin's large estate. Rin, however, was not enjoying the cramped spaces, the sneaking about, the smell or just about any of it. Though, to her credit she raised not a peep in protest. Understanding that her Servant was strongest in these environs and that to win the war. Open areas and nice smells were the least she'd have to give up. Barely above a whisper Argo spoke, "I can sense a Servant, they should be over by the school I believe it's Lancer, there another too, deep in the forest is they must have a low level presence concealment because I can't make out a class. The rest of the Servants must not be materializing much, I'd have sensed them if they were." Rin had decided that despite how useful Presence Concealment was it was Presence Detection that would allow them to go on the offensive tonight.

Rin gave Archer's information a moment's thought. There was an old Einzbern castle out in the woods. The Servant out there must be theirs, and with all the bounded fields on the castle. It was best not to go on the offensive over there. Lancer though. "It sounds like a trap."

Argo gave a sigh. "Yeah I thought so, but if we're going to make a move the trap is better than those bounded fields. I could try to sneak past them but if I fail they'll know to expect it, we won't be able to try again. I'd rather save that move for later on in the war."

Archer's Master nodded in agreement. "Yes, and as long as we know that Lancer is a trap then we can be cautious and retreat if things turn south. The odds of lancer having an allied Servant this early is low. And even if they weren't materialized by the time you're close enough for the trap to spring you'd be able to sense another Servant, even astralized." Argo gave a terse nod at the magus' assessment, finding it to be an accurate assessment of both her abilities and the situation. "That settles it. We go for Lancer. Try to sneak up if you can. Ending the battle quick would be best but watch out for any surprises."

A short "Un." was the only response Rin received before Archer disappeared into the Shadows. The magus sighed before focusing ahead setting a brisk pace as she headed towards the school. She need to observe the battle in case her Servant needed help.

Argo stared down her foe. After her opponent had leapt away from her first surprise attack, an uppercut using the short blades she held in between the fingers on her right hand, her claws, and the follow up vollies of throwing picks. However little she suited the archer class it did have it's benefits, namely that her knew found accuracy and speed with her picks allowed them to be used in tandem with her claws in even the most serious of fight. But it wasn't what had her focus. It was her opponent. Lancer, and the rapier they had drawn from within their brown cloak. Standing with their side facing towards her was a clearly feminine figure, one arm held out with the rapier in its grasp parallel to the clearly feminine figures side. The brown cloak cover most of their body only the positioning of their legs allowing The Rat to see the white metal shoes and white trimmed red combat skirt. Her foes was a defensive stance prepared to parry a coming attack, or, failing that, leap out of the way before dashing in with a counter thrust.

A fencer's way of fighting. Argo's stance more open claws ready to sweep in from the right and left hand already holding three more picks between her fingers prepared to throw them either as an opportune strike or to deter a charge. But their stance wasn't the issue. It was the weapon. A rapier, a sword in the hands of Lancer. And Argo was sure they were Lancer. As sure as she was Archer, from this close and her rank of Presence Detection, there was no mistaking it. Of course there were other factors to being a Lancer than having a shafted weapon. Speed and a low luck stat were well known common areas. And though she doubted Lancer would be willing to sit down for a game of dice so she test her luck. She was certain that her opponent's agility was somewhere around A rank at the speed she dodged, maybe higher. Argo doubted she could take victory here. That meant two goals. Gather as much info on her foe as she could, and give away as little on herself and her master as she could.

Damn, Archer knew that Lancer was fast but this was pushing it. She was barely able to deflect any truly damaging attacks with her claws while deterring the work of it with picks. A few picks had hit home over the conflict as her opponent dashed in she could throw three at a time. The trick was not putting them all in the same spot. Using one to get her to dodge and trying to hit where she dodged with the other two. Lancer had tried to jump over a volley once but gave up on the idea when gravity proved against her in limiting Lancer's speed so that Argo could get a scratch along her right shoulder. Argo meanwhile sported several light scratches along her limbs. A testament to all the thrusts she could not completely parry. Rin had arrived not long into the fight content to watch from the sides for the time. Probably looking for a way to either aid Argo or hinder Lancer. It was when they separated for a moment each side thinking new plans for engagement that a new comer attracted the attention of both Servants and the Master.

Shirou Emiya. Rin recognised, the Fake Janitor who ran around school doing whatever chores needed to be done simply for the sake of helping others. He was a tall man for japanese standards physically fit as well. Against any normal opponents in a fight. Any back alley thugs or school bullies. Well suffice to say Rin did not enjoy gambling but even she would put money on the red head. But Lancer was far stronger than any thugs school bullies. Which could end poorly seeing as how Lancer and her master had decided to remove any witnesses to the Grail War.

 _ **Story Stop**_

Archer: Argo The Rat

Strength D+

Mana: E-

Endurance: C

Luck: C+

Agility: B+

Skills:

Thrown Weapons: B+

Allows for most weapons of reasonable weight and size to become deadly projectiles in Argos hands. She originally wielded only picks as thrown weapons but her class as Archer has boosted it.

Independent Action: A

Argo was a solo player as much as one can be and still run the largest information network in Aincrad. She had her own plans agendas often ventured into the field on her own as well. The skill is further boosted as she is of the Archer class, one that naturally has Independent Action.

Presence Concealment: B+

Argo not only maxed her hiding skill within Aincrad but she was one of the first to do so. She used it constantly throughout the game whether to avoid large groups of enemies or to sneak up on Kirito.

Presence Detection: B-

Argo made great use of SAO's searching skill like many other solo players in Aincrad. It is a useful skill for one who seeks information. Allowing her to discover much about mob spawn points without fighting them as well as helping her hide from enemies since she knew they were coming.

Eye of The Mind(False): D+

Though not normally applied to battle Argo is skilled at manipulating people and information in order to obtain a desired effect. Her skill at such things is greatly decreased when applied to battle but it can still be used to aid her in obtaining victory.

Noble Phantasms will not be shown yet

 **AN: That's chapter 1. I thought it went well. I hope no one is too upset about the classes yet. I will say that is the worst of them and even those I have some justification for. Not just things like Lancer having high speed low luck and archer with independent action. Tell me what you thought. If it was shitty tell my why? What did you think of the fight? Its my first time writing one so I don't expect much. It was hard writing the fight scene from side as she isn't much of a fighter, more of a support character, goes out finds weaknesses and masters to exploit kinda deal. She fits Assassin class better but I have something planned for Assassin. So thanks for reading tell me what you thought hope to see you next chapter, when Shirou gets to summon.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm shocked by the number of reviews I've been getting for this story. I only began writing it this morning but I've gotten so much good feedback and I'm enjoying writing it so much that I haven't really stopped. Finishing one chapter just to start the next. I have to thank everyone who enjoys reading this, because I honestly wouldn't have so much fun writing it without you.**

 _ **Story Start**_

"Archer lets go!" Damn that fool Emiya. Probably staying late to clean the school or something equally idiotic. Now he's fleeing from Lancer and me and Archer will probably have to tip our hands in order to rescue him.

"We're helping the redhead." It was not a question Argo knew I meant this, that it was important to me. That I didn't want to go to school in the morning, every morning and _knowing_ that he's gone, that I could have saved him. That idiot was too nice for that, too nice for his own good.

"We're helping the redhead." I affirmed. The only response was a curt nod and then Argo leapt briefly astralizing to fade through the walls of the school to catch up with Lancer and Emiya. I nodded, affirming my resolve before turning towards the front entrance determined to get Emiya and escape while Argo fought off Lancer.

Shirou did not stop running. He had to get away. He could not die here, weak. No, not without achieving his dream. He needed to be strong and for that he needed to survive. Except, there was nothing there, Emiya glanced back no one behind him, and he couldn't hear her footsteps. Maybe she gave up. He turned around just in time to catch the tip of the blade in his neck, blood flowed freely from the vein that had burst and into the lungs that had been exposed.

The blade was flourished to the side of its wielder. Strange he could hear the blood splatter off of the blade onto the floor, but it wasn't one stroke but two. She walked towards him slowly. She planned to finish him off. No he refused to give up. Not until he was dead, the pain was nothing compared to being burned alive. His lungs ached from the excess fluid in them, but it was nothing compared to the smoke and ash that had filled them. He could do it stand, fight, Stand, Fight, _STAND DAMNIT!_

As the woman poised the sword, a rapier, _Lambent Light_ , something told him, a second woman, closer to a girl than a grown woman actually, came down the hall, dashing like mad, the rapier woman shifted her grip and went into a defensive stance managing to parry some kind of talon or claws that the younger girl held, but took what looked to be a nail, stuck into her shoulder. She leapt back, rapier down but ready to guard as she tore the nail out of her shoulder. That was when Tohsaka-san came up to him. Tohsaka? Was she with the cloaked girl? The one throwing nails and wielding blades like claws? Tohsaka, she had begun giving him medical treatment.

He should probably be focusing on that, ensuring he can survive, grow strong, fulfill his dream. But he couldn't take his eyes off the battle. Greedily his eyes drank in every twitch of the rapier, every slash of the claws, even the nails, no _picks_ , he saw flying at speeds that shouldn't be possible he studied it as they fought. Yes this was how he could grow strong he needed a weapon, preferably a few. He needed to fight, to win and to _save_. That was when things went dark right after Tohsaka pulled a blood red gem out from her pockets.

Damn, this Lancer was good. Too good. Argo had a few ideas about that actually but she didn't want to voice them, too worried that they might be _true_. Regardless she was running out of tricks. She didn't need to _beat_ Lancer just hold her off till Rin did her thing, but she was almost out of picks. She could restock if there was a damn break, but she must have been fighting Lancer all night, and if Argo wanted to keep up with the rapier wielder she had to use the picks almost too graciously.

It was fortunate she was Archer otherwise the picks would've been damn near useless. Sure in game they were great for splitting up mobs by aggroing only one, or hitting a rare non aggro mob that drops S-Rank cooking ingredients, damn Kii-bou, damn Ragout Rabbit. But against a serious opponent the damage was minimal and you couldn't throw them in your off hand. Now the Archer class meant they packed some good bite, a pick in the neck would _probably_ take Lancer down, but you never knew with Heroic Spirits. She could use a Noble Phantasm. She only had two though and one wasn't even good for combat, she might be able to make it work but that would be all of her cards, and by extension Rin's. She really needed Rin to finish on Shirou.

Lancer didn't know what to make of this fight. Her master had ordered her to get as much information on the other Servants as she could, preferably by battle. He did not say to kill any Servants. Yet when the bystander had seen the battle, her master had ordered her to kill him. She could not leave till he was dead. Still he was drowning in his own blood. She just had to hold Archer back till he stopped breathing. And what a strange Acher that was. Though she has little room to speak, being a Lancer carrying a sword.

There his chest stopped. He's not breathing. Lancer wished he had not had to die. But her master had ordered it. That along with her silence, she was smart, too smart her master thought. Believed that if she could speak she would get a message across to his enemies, for she had made her disdain for the man no secret early on. But he still underestimated her. Her and Archer. She recognized those whiskers and Argo was doing far more than obeying but was actively _cooperating_ with her. She would trust Argo's judge of character and if anyone would see what she left behind Argo would.

Argo let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, "I'm actually surprised that worked." It was a simple plan actually. They needed Emiya to die for Lancer to leave. So they killed him. Of course his death was a temporary matter. Rin had already drained his lungs blood so once Lancer had left she used the rest of the prana in her gem, the one left by her father, to repair his lung and restart his heart.

"So" Argo began questioning her master "what do we do with your boyfriend now?" Rin set to sputtering indignantly and puffing herself trying to set to proving the boy she risked her life and chances of winning the grail war for was not her romantic interest. Argo turned around to survey the hall they fought in. It was damaged but not awfully. The worst was the blood, Emiya lost a lot. Most of it had pooled beneath him, first after it filled his lung then when Rin emptied it. But there was the blood Lancer had shed off her sword, two lines, perpendicular, huh?

"Hey Rin-tan? Did Lancer leave a cross drawn in blood behind?" Rin paused in her denial of her affections towards the unconscious male, first at indignation at the nickname Archer had assigned her. Then in deep thought she saw what Argo had noticed moments before.

"Yes, yes I believe she did." Rin stood, from the place she had been treating Emiya to observe the cross more closely. "It appears that Lancer may not be the enemy that we were treating her as. In fact she may hate her master more than we do."

Argo hummed in reply before adding "Yes that does seem to be possible. Does the cross mean anything to you? I don't know the town well enough yet. How many christian churches are in town?"

"A few" came the vague reply, "But there is only one this could be referencing." Rin paused for a minute as if coming to a decision. "We'll erase the cross, feign ignorance we could attack now but,"

"Yeah" Argo interrupted already know what was going to brought up, "I'm at my limit for a night. Any other Servants come and I'll have to use my Noble Phantasm, it's simply all I've got left." Argo glanced back over her shoulder. "and Sleeping Beauty?"

"Leave him," was Rin's response. "He'll wake before long. If he knows what's good for him he'll go home for the night and won't be out late again. Argo nodded in understanding. And the duo were off to the Tohsaka manor within seconds.

They were halfway there to a comfy bed and a night's, or at least part of one, rest when Argo, bristled. It didn't take long for Tohsaka to notice her tensing to match her partner. "What is it?"

"Emiya's house wouldn't happen to be north of here would it?" nervousness coloring her voice, in a way Rin decided was most unArgo like.

"Almost directly why?" Rin couldn't keep her emotions from coloring her own voice if something was going on they'd have to help, they wouldn't abandon Emiya now

"Lancer is headed that way." No more words were exchanged only a change in direction and an increase in pace.

Shirou had woken in a pool of his own blood, most would consider that bad but he was alive and felt fine, not even a hoarse voice, so he counted himself lucky and began heading home, he needed to change his outfit, he could not explain these stains to Sakura or Taiga when they arrive for breakfast.

He was less than a block away when he felt it, a pressure pushing down on him. Is this blood lust? KIlling intent? It didn't matter he couldn't die, he had barely survived the first encounter and now that rapier woman was after him again. No, he refused to die. He had to make it to the shed. If he could get some of the piping he practiced reinforcement on in there then he may be able to defend himself.

He dashed into through the front gate, it was mere seconds before the bounded fields warned him of the coming threat. The woman jumped over the fence and turned to face him. The rapier, no _Lambent Light_ , pointed at him prepared to thrust or parry as necessary. Hardly a needed stance when he was unarmed, but the swordswoman probably did not want him to survive again. She thrust fast too fast for to react, but he wasn't reacting. He had seen Lambent Light, knew how it was wielded and saw the attack before the girl had begun dodging before she chose a target. He ducked and rolled under the blade knowing compared to its thrusts the slashes it dealt could be ignored.

As she spun to try her hand at skewering him again to see he had not turned to press his advantage against her but bolted for the shed. He burst open the door and grabbed the first led pipe he could. He forged the circuit almost instantly ignoring the burning in his spine. But when he went to reinforce his makeshift weapon he found his prana being drained elsewhere. Into the circle on the floor. One of beautiful intricate design, it grew brighter till it blinded him he shut his eyes as his vision swam, his assailant ignored the light and sought to finish off the blinded magus there and then but was deflected by a curved blade pushed out into the courtyard once again.

A gruff looking man stepped out holding a katana and wearing red armor in the style of the samurai. His hair standing straight up almost like a small fire held in place by a bandanna around his forehead. "Oi, oi Servant Saber here, master but it looks like introductions may have to wait."

 _ **Story Stop**_

 **AN: Oh I'm so evil. I hope you all recognize our favorite bandit/samurai wannabe. Yes Servant Saber, recognized as the most powerful class and often the main character is Klein of Fuurinkazan. I'm actually really excited about that too because I have pretty good plans about him. I also like the Noble Phantasms I've chosen for him. I have two I don't think he'll be getting any more. So now we've seen Servants Archer, Lancer, and Saber. The remaining Servants are Assassin, Caster, Rider, and Berserker. And don't worry Kirito is in the Grail War. He'll show up before too long. ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: I've had a few people questioning my decision on Lancer. People have told me I should have made Lancer Rosalind, the leader of Titan's Hand the PK guild, or Sachi. Now Though they both use polearms as their weapons in SAO and that makes them closer to being a Lancer it still doesn't make them a Heroic Spirit. People tend to forget that Servants are supposed to famed throughout history. Plus the two of them are weak. Not just in stats but also in skills. Though Sachi's guild was aspiring to join the front lines they died before then, and Rosalind spent the latter portion of SAO in a jail cell. I have also received some advice on making the chapters longer. I thought that except for the prologue I was doing fine there so I'd like some more opinions. Keep in mind that longer chapters does mean less for I am writing this without a schedule. Posting it as I finish chapters.**

 _ **Story Start**_

Saber felt he was prepared for a lot when he felt himself getting summoned. He was prepared for a war of struggling against behemoths of legend like King Arthur or Iskander who far out classed him, to being faced by other minor legends like himself people history barely remembered and though powerful their greatest achievement was just reaching the throne at all. He held no illusions of his strength. He didn't kill Kayaba or solo a floor boss, hell he didn't even get that many last attack bonuses. He was proud of how he led his guild of course. The six of them had fought and survived on the front lines. An impressive feat sure, but when you reach the Throne of Heroes it seems like child's play compared to feats like the labors of Heracles. But for all that Saber was prepared to see on his summoning he did not expect was not that sword seeking at his master's throat. He knew that rapier. He was aware that he could've met many of friends again in a Grail War, however slim the odds, but he had held hope they would meet on the same side of the battlefield, not on opposites.

Well damn, if she was his opponent he'd need to pull out all the stops. "Oi, master? Are all the girls this persistent with chasing you? I'm getting jealous." He could almost hear his summoners face blanching. Good keep him from getting scared. His master didn't seem to be expecting this, he could tell, the way he stumbled that look in his eyes, the summoning was just in time to stop the death stroke, it was a desperate call that brought him forth. The boy who summoned him was almost like the SAO players on the first day. He wasn't prepared for this war, for blood and death.

Turning his focus back towards his enemy he saw her preparing, stance ready rapier up. But there was indecision in her bearing. Unsure of whether to press the attack or retreat. It would be best if she left, Saber needed to get his master up to speed on the Grail War. Now he just had to her a push. "Fuurinkazan!" he called holding his left hand forward, palm open and fingers spread and right hand grasping his sword at his side. He only had two Noble Phantasms so though he was loathe to reveal his hand he knew against an opponent like her he couldn't win by himself. But he wasn't a solo like Kirito, he didn't fight alone never had and the world remembered that, the Throne _knew_ that. There was a brief flash of light and a man stepped up on his left. He wouldn't need everyone Dynamm would be enough and he didn't want to drain his master calling more.

"Oi, boss is that who I think it is?" Looks like he had noticed the sword too. Of course no one survived on the front lines as an idiot, you had to watch for new enemies and tricks. Well Kibaou was once a frontliner, but he just got others killed, like Korbatz. Yet even as his voice was wracked with indecision at fighting a friend he had his saber and shield raised to fight, trusting his leader.

"Think so, but I'm Saber so I've got no clue what class she is." And that was the strange thing. I had been summoned before so it's strange for it to happen again. But what possible catalyst would call me as Saber? I had the sword so it's not as if I didn't qualify but any catalyst capable of calling me could bring out many others. Most of them better swordsmen than me too. I knew I qualified for Berserker too, everyone seems to think I'm crazy in one way or the other, so why was I the war's Saber? Even the rapier wielder in front of me would be a better candidate. Oh well, the thinking was never my job on the front lines. At least as Saber the skills boost I got would help me be to drive off my enemy with Dynamm. Speaking of the man, "Come on man, I didn't call you for drinks!" Not waiting for his response I charged forward, knowing he would follow.

Whatever her class this Servant was good. Even with my boost to my swordsmanship due to my class she was better than me. Thankfully Dynamm would switch in whenever it got too bad but that wasn't going to be enough. I could feel it. My master didn't have much prana left. The summoning probably took most of it and between myself and Dynamm we were draining it too quickly. Dynamm was just capable of blocking our opponent's rapid jabs with his shield, at least the important ones. His limbs were getting torn up. "Switch!" I called dashing back in, a Horizontal from Dynamm seemed to knock some of her strength out. She must've been fighting all night, good, I brought I blade down from over my head, knowing she'd be skilled enough to guard. Blade held at an angle my sword slid along the edge as she hopped back gaining space rest.

I didn't follow, if she fled now her master may never know of mine's low prana capacity. The summoning doesn't require much prana from the caster, most of the effort being done by the Grail and the circle, if mine was struggling now the unleashing the whole guild would at his best would be risky. The girl stood for moment longer, before her head snapped to the side and then she leapt up and out of the court. Fleeing in the opposite direction she had looked. Had she sensed something? I focused myself, I was never good with magicky stuff, even in ALO I never avoided the stuff. There, a Servant was approaching. With a gruff nod and an apology I dismissed Dynamm, even if there was another foe he couldn't stay my master was drained as is. Speaking of my master I turned to him prepared to forgo introductions and instead issue a warning of the coming threat.

Shirou was confused. When the strange pseudo samurai first appeared to defend, he was relieved. But the man had called him master. Had he summoned him? With magecraft such a thing may be possible but he didn't know how. Shirou only knew three mysteries. Structural analysis and reinforcement couldn't have done anything like that, only interact with what was already there. And Shirou doubted it was possible for anyone, least of all him, to create a person with projection. But as these thoughts flew across the forefront of his mind felt in the back every blade stroke made by the fiery headed swordsman, Saber he had called himself, and the skinnier man, his sword and shield not used a skillfully as either of the other fighters, but it would still be brutally effective against any average foe.

That was when the woman leapt away, and the man with the shield vanished after a nod was shared between him and the katana wielder. Saber turned towards Shirou and spoke, "I'd love to have a meet and greet, but another Servant is fast approaching, you should hide while I prepare to face them."

"A Servant?" Shirou thought aloud not even realizing he had spoken aloud in his confusion. Saber had expected his master to be ill prepared for the Grail War, but to know he didn't even know what it was? This wouldn't be an easy war.

"Servants are the weapons that Masters used to fight the Holy Grail war. The girl from before was one and so am I." Saber spoke, the explanation was short and simple but it should be enough to give him an idea of the Servants danger. "A third is approaching now, their goal may be to kill you and eliminate a potential enemy, if you hide I can fight the Servant without worrying on your safety."

Shirou did not like that. Though he didn't want to die without achieving his dream he still needed to see those battles. To learn from the and grow strong, even fight some of them and use that strength. But there was something else too. "What if they aren't hostile?" he had voiced his concern. If they were friendly hiding would only make them suspicious, perhaps enough that they fought Saber anyway.

The swordsman averted his eyes for a moment, likely preparing an answer, then spoke, " Do you want to take that risk?" It was both a question and a challenge. A challenge for Shirou to take his role as master. Saber had been making the decisions before out of urgency for the threat, but he was the Servant not master and if this boy was ready to take up the role proper than he should.

The answer was did not take long. Shirou wanted to save, not fight and kill, if this other master had a reason to attack him he could at least seek it out, and if not then an alliance may be possible. "Yes." His answer as sharp and sure as steel. Saber nodded then turned back around to watch the gate.

"While we wait could I get the name of my master?" It was a question born out of curiosity, for the true intros could wait till they were safe but a name would be easy.

"Emiya Shirou."

Rin and Archer were rushing to reach the Emiya residence. They needed to arrive get there before Lancer could kill the boy. Argo had even dropped presence concealment as a threat, an attempt to ward off Lancer, if they could scare her off then Emiya would be saved without further conflict. And that was when she felt it. "Another Servant." Argo called to her master.

Rin tensed. They were in no position to ward off both two enemies thought the newcomer may be a threat to Lancer as well. "Who and where?" she asked, hoping they wouldn't approach either her or Emiya.

"Saber." was the first answer, and that confused Rin if it was Saber then were they just now being summoned? She knew that the master of Saber had not yet approached Kotomine. If they had he would have announced to start of the war. It was then the second answer came. "At Emiya's house."

Oh. Emiya is a master. Well now she had a whole new reason to get there. To strangle that moron. What an idiot! He just now summons! He was running around town, even he approached two Servants fighting without calling his own? She hadn't noticed any seals on his hand but they could be hidden with makeup and she wasn't even looking, they may have even been covered by his blood. Not only that but he got Saber, SHE was supposed to have called out Saber, Argo may be a good Servant but Saber wasn't known as the strongest without reason.

"We still approach" Rin stated. "Lancer is powerful and I doubt Emiya knows what he is doing. An alliance with Saber may also be possible." Even if Emiya was a moron Saber could still be a powerful Servant. Having him as an ally would even give Archer ample time to discern his skills in preparation for their eventual fight.

When they arrived it was to find a gruff man in red armor standing next to Emiya. Mentally she labeled the man as Servant Saber, no one else would be out in plate armor with a sword. "Tohsaka? You're a master?" Emiya called out nlinking. He didn't even know? I suppose next he'd ask about her Servant, her thoughts were broken by his coming words. "So is she your Servant?" He said looking towards Argo. Yes, Emiya was still a moron.

"Yes I am the master of Servant Archer here." She responded face set in stone trying to avoid giving away anything. "I suppose that is Saber." Don't let him know Archer can tell. An Archer with her skills is hardly an Archer at all, controlling information is even better than owning it as Argo put it.

"Yeah, this is Saber, though I'm not too sure what that means." What that means? "I don't really know what's going on. Only something about a war with masters and Servants." He doesn't know about the Grail War? Than how did he manage to summon Saber, something even she had failed at? "If you know what's going on would you mind explaining it all to me?" Now she had to tutor the moron? Saber had better be a powerful enough ally to warrant this.

"Fine let's go inside, I'll tell you about the Holy Grail War inside." She began walking then paused when she noticed that Argo didn't. "Archer are you coming?" The girl's eyes were fixed on Saber, had been since they arrived.

"I'll stay out here with Sab-kun." Oh great another silly name, at least this one wasn't for her.

"Very well. Come Emiya-kun." They were inside before too long and only when the door slid shut did Argo allow herself a small laugh.

"Something funny _Archer_?" Ah seems the samurai wannabe thought he was smart.

"Nothing Klein-chan, it's just _you_ as the Saber of the war? What was the catalyst there red hair?" Klein blinked before realizing he did have the same unusual hair color as his master. Strange but probably coincidental.

"Ha ha ha" he responded with a sarcastic laugh before straightening. "It can't be a coincidence can it? Three of us, weird classes and all from Aincrad?" Argo stopped giggling shifting her stance. One arm across her chest while the other hand was on her chin.

"Three Servants all from Aincrad, two summoned as classes they probably don't even qualify for while the third is probably the weakest Saber in any Fuyuki Grail War." Klein flinched at her assessment, but she paid it no mind. He was a better fighter than Argo herself, but compared to the strength attributed to a normal Saber he was pathetic. "Something is interfering with the summons. Changing the catalyst, and probably the classes too."

Klein nodded in response."Yeah, Asuna was summoned before me, so logically she should have been called as Saber but something _made_ her Lancer. Probably for a reason. If it's a master it could be to weaken her."

"They didn't do a great job of it. The Lancer class has made her even faster than normal." It wasn't a bad theory though. Asuna would be a beast of a Saber "If it was a master then it must be from one of the three families. Tohsaka is out. I was called as Archer, she really wanted a Saber, and I'd do better as an Assassin." There was another worrying thought. Normally the name Assassin would guarantee one of the Hassan-i-Sabbah. But if the catalyst was being interfered with. "Assassin may be a member of Laughing Coffin." It was a grim thought. The Hassan's may be skilled but Laughing Coffin wasn't like them. Their order had a reason to kill, even if it was sometimes as petty as money there was a reason. Laughing Coffin killed to kill, and with the power of a heroic spirit they could do it en masse.

"So," Shirou began attempting to recap what he had learned, "There are seven Servant classes, Saber, Servant of the sword, Archer, Servant of the bow, Lancer, Servant of the lance, Rider, Servant of the mount, Caster, Servant of magic, Berserker, Servant of madness, and Assassin, Servant of murder."

"Yes." Rin affirmed his summation. "Though the class title can be misleading, Assassin Servants can qualify with skill in stealth as much as they do with their killing. Archer only requires powerful ranged attacks, guns and the like can also count, and Rider doesn't have to actually ride their mount only have one." she sighed here and started to rub her head as if to rid herself of a headache. "Though lately classes are starting to mean less and less, Lancer uses a sword and Archer says her only ranged attack is only effective now that she has the class to boost it." Rin had given up on playing intrigue with Emiya. He was so naive it was too easy. He didn't even want to win the war. Better to have his full trust and keep him around as an ally, then let him surrender to her when they were the only Masters left. First though, it was time for something unpleasant. "Alright, let's go."

Shirou blinked at that. "Go? Go where?"

"To meet the mediator of this war."

 _ **Story Stop**_

Saber: Klein The Wannabe Samurai

Strength B

Mana: E-

Endurance: B+

Luck: E

Agility: B-

Skills:

Magic Resistance: C

Despite it being a class skill Klein has never been good with magic. In ALO he explicitly choose not to use it as a part of role playing a samurai. Magic never existed in SAO and he never encountered magecraft in his life.

Riding: C+

Though having no exceptional experience with riding or driving it is a class skill for Saber. Klein does better with things like cars or bikes that he has experience with though the skill allows him to handle any non-magical beasts.

Battle Continuation: C

Klein's build in SAO was somewhere between DPS and tank, capable of doing both. He had the Battle Healing skill which is a passive skill that recovers a small amount of health over time even during battle.

Charisma: D

Though he led a guild in SAO it was one made up of friends and led with some mix of democracy and anarchy in most circumstances with Klein's orders being overturned or ignored at the guild's leisure. Despite this they trusted their leader and fought on the front lines of Aincrad till the game was cleared.

Noble Phantasms:

Guild of Friends, Fuurinkazan: B+

Allows for Klein to call forth his allies from his guild. They are brought forth as minor servants and drain his master of prana as long as they are out. While wounds that the guild members receive can be healed if a member falls in battle they will not be able to be summoned again.

 **AN/ There we go Chapter 3 and we get Klein's first Noble Phantasm. He has one other but we won't be seeing that yet. Argo and Klein conspire behind their masters' backs and we have some theories being thrown about. I've had a some good guesses about the remaining Servants identities and with how creative you guys are with these I'm hoping I can hold up to your expectations. As always the next Chapter will go up when I finish it. Updates have been fast so far but I'm gonna have to slow down so I can review and patch up my plans for the rest of the story.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Long chapter here, college classes will be picking up speed and the story will diverge more from canon, so since it'll take longer for me to finish each chapter, I** _ **should**_ **have the next one out tomorrow night but my classes take precedence. I had someone review on the brutality of having former allies fight in the Grail War. That wasn't my plan when the idea hit me for the fic but with the way that SAO is set up there aren't enough characters to pull antagonists enough antagonists to avoid that , not without multiple summons from Laughing Coffin. But that is also a temporary effect the grand end game sort of fights will be against people none of our protagonists would hesitate to kill. I hope you enjoy.**

 _ **Story Start**_

The journey to the church was spent in silence. Archer and Saber had both astralized, Saber referencing Shirou's low prana capacity, saying it would be best to give him the time to recover. Archer's actual reasons were probably the same, seeing as she had spent most of the night in conflict with Lancer, her given reason, has however, was 'to give the lovebirds some room'. Upon arrival Rin turned towards Emiya and spoke, "The mediator for the Grail War is priest in the church here. You'll have to show him your command seals to prove you are the master of Saber." she said pointing towards his hand. Shirou nodded to himself, that seemed reasonable some form of proof would be needed. Rin continued, "Servants are not allowed inside of the church, Archer and Saber will have to stay out here."

"I can do that." came the response from his astralized Servant, that particular ability of Servants had surprised him, almost as much as their telepathic bonds with their masters. He turned towards Tohsaka, nodded and waited for her to guide him in, she would be introducing him to the priest. As Tohsaka pushed the doors open it revealed rows of pews leading up to a simple wooden altar for the priest to address his followers from. "Kotomine! I've brought the master of Saber!"

A man appeared from the the back of the church and began walking towards his visitors, he wore dark blue robes with a black undershirt a gold cross hung from his neck openly displayed. He was a tall man with his black hair beginning to gray. "I thought you didn't like coming to see me Tohsaka-san?" He questioned with a small teasing grin on his face, barely more than a lifting of the corners on his mouth.

"I don't," came the response fast and hard, "but since you made that ridiculous rule about all the masters visiting I needed to get him here so you'd begin the grail war officially." Rin was trying to stay calm and act normal, she knew that clue that Lancer had left was about this place. Was her master staying here? Could Kotomine have allied himself to one of the masters? Damn, Kotomine knows the identities of all the masters, though their Servants would still be unknowns it was still far from ideal for the priest to be picking favorites. She turned towards Emiya, best to get the priest's attention off of herself for now. "You had some questions for the mediator, Emiya-kun?"

Ah, Tohsaka's question had snapped him into focus, "Yes, I understand fairly well about the seven classes and the Servants, but I don't understand why we are fighting?" He knew it probably had something to do with the Holy Grail that the war was named for, but that didn't explain it all. Sure the cup was legendary and many would want it, but Tohsaka didn't seem the type to covet historical objects. It could be she wanted to sell it but she didn't seem to be acting out of greed either.

"The seven masters fight for the right to use the Holy Grail, an artificial wish making device." A wish? He supposed this made sense, greed alone could be a powerful motivator, but who knew what people could wish for? "The Heaven's Feel ritual calls forth seven Servants, six of whom must die so that the prana in their bodies can fill the Greater Grail allowing for the last Servant and their master each a wish. Nothing is out of reach for the Grail once thus empowered. Do you understand why they fight now?"

Nodding his head in acceptance of the given answer Shirou did not expect the next question. "Good, now I must ask you, Emiya Shirou, will you fight in the fifth Fuyuki Grail War?" Yes, Shirou, wait why would he fight again? Ah the wish, right? But,

"I am, not sure." Kotomine only raised an eyebrow, as if asking him to continue, Rin showed no response knowing he had no plans to win already. "I mean, I have nothing I'd want to wish for." And that was the crux of his dilemma, he had no reason to fight in the war. He had nothing that the Grail could give him as a wish.

"Hmm, you have nothing you desire in life then?" It was a simple question with a not so simple answer.

"I want to save people." It was his ideal his ambition. He would fulfill it. It was why he mastered archery, learned magecraft and worked his body to its limits everyday. To be strong enough to save, so that he wouldn't have to watch them die, so he could smile, like his father had that day.

Kotomine paused for a moment there, before speaking, "Emiya, yes, that must be it." Huh? What did he mean? "You are of course aware of the fire that occurred here ten years ago. Shirou nodded, of course he was everyone knew the Great Fuyuki Fire, and he knew it far better than most. "It was a direct result of the fourth Grail War. Make no mistakes the Grail War is war, and in war there are always civilian casualties. If you participate in the war then you may have opportunities to keep that number low."

There Shirou blinked, that, was caused by the Grail War? He knew his answer then. "I'll fight. I cannot allow another Fuyuki fire to occur."

"Good then," came the mediator's response, " now that we have seven masters I can inform the other five later, but now, the fifth Fuyuki Grail War has officially begun!"

The return trip was not as silent as the one there, with Emiya now an official participant in the war and his agreeal to ally with Rin as well as forgo the Grail and victory itself it was time to begin strategizing. "School will likely be closed tomorrow, to give the priest time to repair the damage dealt when Archer and Lancer fought. We can use that time to rest and prepare. The war is fought at night after all, when there are less witnesses around Servants can battle more freely." Yes, Shirou thought that made sense. Even if they didn't care if they had to kill witnesses they still cared about covering it up. "We'll want to patrol together, at least till we have a better idea about our enemies strength."

"Oh, I thought you just wanted to spend time with Emi-tan?" Argo had materialized herself, for the purpose of using presence detection to incase of enemies and participate in the impromptu meeting, claiming experience with such things. Klein had also admitted to being experienced in strategy session but also to having no affinity for them. And she had a new name for their new ally.

The only signs Rin gave of the quip was growing slightly red from the comment, whether blush or anger would depend on who was asked, and squeezing her fist tighter. "We do know the location of one of the masters, a castle deep in the forest, but there are so many bounded fields that we'd have to avoid to get in, that or." she trailed off as if thinking of a plan before abruptly asking a new question "What rank is Saber's Magic Resistance?"

Shirou, didn't know what that meant. Well Magic Resistance was fairly self explanatory, but the rank was what confused him, he could do little more than relay the answer Saber had given him. "C" This answer did not seem to please Rin, as she clicked her tongue and went back to thinking, even beginning to mutter to herself.

"Archer could sneak- but have to be alone- try breaking them-lure them out?"

"We have company." Rin snapped back into focus as she heard her Servant's tone, trusting her judgement despite knowing her for less than a day. Looking up she saw a young girl dressed in purple head to toe, from her rain boots to her coat and hat. Her white hair and young face may be considered cute but her blood red eyes and the joy they held was far from innocent.

"Oh you noticed! What a neat trick, Archer-chan!" Argos eyes narrowed she knew her class, it's not like they had kept it secret but she'd have to have been watching at some point probably with a familiar. Damn Presence Concealment could guard her master against some searching but with the master of Saber around too it was too much apparently. She'd have to step up her detection, focus less on the more powerful signatures of Servants if she focused she should be able to find any familiars in earshot. But for now she could see her foe.

"She has a Servant on her, I can't tell anything else until she materializes them." the message was sent only to Rin, silently through their bond, so as to avoid any ears, with the enemy this close there was no too careful.

"I see you've summoned your Servant onii-chan. Good, if you have your servant than we can play. Why don't you come out so we can play Berserker?" There a few meters behind and to her right materialized the Servant. He was of average height long black bangs hiding his eyes in shadows, wearing a black trenchcoat with sparse white trimmings. His boots, pants, shirt, everything about the Servant screamed black. Two sword handles could be seen over his shoulders, one black, matching the rest of his ensemble, the other in stark contrast a sea green.

Shirou seemed to realize what was going to occur here, something the girls had already known. "Saber" he called, trusting his Servant to face his enemies. Without a word he materialized sword already drawn and the words to his Noble Phantasm on the tip of his tongue.

"Berserker, kill them all." The girl ordered as joyfully as if asking for a piggy back ride. That was when Berserker charged, swords drawn and blood sought. Klein threw himself in his path even as he called his guild forth, all six of the would fight, even with Argo it may not be enough against this foe. He guarded against one blade while Dale, the largest of the group sung his greatsword at his side occupying the second just long enough for Dynamm came at his back with what he thought was a safe attack to make, he was proven wrong when Elucidator cleaved off his sword arm and Dark Repulsor proceeded to pierce his neck. The pseudo Servant faded to prana quickly but that made his death no easier.

"Dynamm!" It was Issin who voiced everyone's thought and Klein who was forced to silence them.

"Keep fighting! He's been dead a long time now, just means he's out of this Grail War!" It was a minor comfort but it would be more than enough to keep them fighting, all clearers had seen people die, all knew they could die and many did. Just because Fuurinkazan had never lost any guild members didn't mean they never lost friends. "Treat him like Skull Reaper! Any hit and you die!"

It was Kunimittz who made the obvious observation. "Didn't it take 49 players and 14 deaths to beat Skull Reaper?"

"Doesn't matter! We have to fight so we will!" It was Argo who responded this time. Resolve in her voice. She knew their foe. Had known him longer than any others here. She also knew that if they didn't give it their all in his mad state he'd slaughter them all. She was right and they all knew it.

"Harry, Dale, you and me are on tank, Issin, Kunimittz, try and get some hits in but use your polearms to keep distance. Argo, think you can run DPS?" No one questioned they knew when to follow orders, they knew that when things went south in Aincrad, it was often Klein's orders that saved them, even Argo listened, she was the guest here, she had to fill out the whatever roles were open and with Dale the best replacement tanker for Dynamm she would work his DPS.

Klein to the front with Dale on his left and Harry One on his right they charged, Issin and Kunimittz slightly behind with their halberd and spear respectively. Argo began to circle around, fingering her picks, she wasn't sure if they would be useful. They worked on Asuna but against The Black Swordsman? He surely had Protection from Arrows. His performance in the BOB guaranteed it. His endurance would be higher than any of theirs, if only because of his legend. Her claws could probably wound him, best to target the legs, anything to slow him down.

When Kirito countered their newest charge with one of his own his enemies were far more prepared. Though lost to his mad enhancement what was left of the beater was more than capable of fighting smart. They had defenses set, one with a shield, one with a greatsword, and one with great skill. Against most foes it would be enough. Against most servants it would be enough, but Berserker could do it. The polearms were bothersome, but incapable of striking his vitals from their distance, and the couldn't get at his legs past their allies own. The girl moved like Assassin despite being an Archer, her weapons was almost as strange as her, three blades rested between her knuckles, Berserker wasn't sure what to call her till something inside him yelled Rat. It fit so he used it. The Rat ran around probably to hit him from behind. He focused on his hearing and the reactions of the foes in front of him. Their faces would react should The Rat attempt any blows. The picks she held could be ignored, toddlers may as well throw stones for ranged weapons were almost useless. Now the one carrying the shield was his first target, or rather the shield itself was.

Berserker's legs had many small cuts across them, most from Argo's claws though one from when Harry One got ballsy with his blade, he had a rather smug look on his face until Kirito's next attack gave him a good close shave under his chin. His arms were worse off than his legs, props go to Issin and Kunimittz on that one. Argo had quickly stopped throwing picks namely when they _clanged_ off the back of his head. Didn't even mess up his hair. Their injuries were scarce, mostly just tiring, good thing all of Fuurinkazan had some rank of Battle Continuation, though low it was enough to keep them going. Things were going well Klein thought. Which was bad, if things went well something was going to go wrong. Floor 25 was like that, the first quarterly boss had devastated the front lines, the 74th floor too, though that one was The Army's fault it was still the first time with deaths to floor boss in so long. Floor 75 trapped the scouting party in. Even floor one supposedly had, one death boss had already gone red health. True, every example was a floor boss and they were designed to throw players off their game. But he was fighting Kirito, which meant it was worse than any floor boss.

And of course as he was thinking this Berserker brought Dark Repulsor down, cleaving Harry One's shield in two and taking a good chunk of his forearm with it. As the metal and flesh fell to the floor Elucidator tore from hip to shoulder. "Good job Berserker! Now get Saber's master." Damn Klein turned fast but Berserker was faster before any of the Servants could stop him, or the masters could even react to his master's words Kirito had two blades crossed in front of Shirou's neck. And everyone paused. Berserker was hesitating fighting the Mad Enhancement. It was one thing to kill the Servants, not only were they already dead, but they could defend themselves. The masters, or at least this one could offer no such resistance, at least not to an opponent of Berserker's level. Kirito wouldn't murder like this. Not in life not in death, not even with his sanity torn from him. "Berserker. _**Kill him.**_ " This time the words were accompanied by a flash of red as the command seal reacted. The swords cleaved through his neck, and left his head flying through the air. "Good Berserker, let's go now, I'll see later Rin-chan Archer." Her words were ignored. In Klein's mad dash to his Master's side.

Argo was shocked, dammit, she had forgotten about Arms Blast, her Noble Phantasm hadn't got far enough is Kirito's skills list, Presence Detection on Berserker? Even at E rank after Mad Enhancement degraded it was ridiculous. But her Noble Phantasm had seen enough of Klein to know there was something he could do. His first Noble Phantasm wouldn't help, they were all, or rather the remaining three, mourning by the blood stains that remained of their allies, waiting for the prana fueling them to but his other Noble Phantasm could. "Kelin!" she yelled out.

"On it!" He was almost there he didn't have to touching him it use it only near, she saw it, unaware if he drew it from a pocket or if it appeared when he wanted it. Knowing Servants probably the latter.

Klein held the stone in front of him, it was aqua blue and the size of a chicken's egg, held in gold, it was a jewel of quality comparable to the hope diamond. But it's true value would be shown if he uttered a name. "Revive Shirou Emiya!" The head rolling a few feet away disappeared and reappeared on the neck and his chest made one sudden violent beat, though unconscious, the master of Saber was far from dead.

 _ **Story end**_

Berserker: Kirito The Black Swordsman

Stats(with mad enhancement active):

Strength A(A++)

Mana: D(D+)

Endurance: B+(A)

Luck: A(A-)

Agility: B(A)

Skills:

Mad Enhancement: C  
Kirito was acknowledged as crazy in a fair number of ways during SAO, soloing on the front lines, where any misstep meant death with no one to watch your back, soloing a floor boss, even his reaction time could be called insane, highest of all players in Aincrad. The closest Kirito came to losing his sanity was after the deaths of The Moonlight Black Cats, a midliner guild Kirito had joined to alleviate his social seclusion due to his self inflicted beater status. He considered attacking the members of Fuurinkazan who tried to stop him from soloing a field boss, then soloed said boss. His mad enhancement will boost most all of his stats, though may lower skills if they pertain to planning or complex thought processes.

Protection from Arrows: A(A+)

Though projectiles were scarce in SAO, in GGO they were the standard, Kirito managed the feat of using a sword to deflect bullets using a sword, from pistols, to machine guns, and even sniper rifles. His protection from arrows is high enough that anything not a noble Phantasm itself or fire from one can be ignored. Even Noble Phantasms can be guarded against and will be weakened significantly.

Presence Concealment: D(E)

Kirito was a solo player and that meant caution. He hid from enemies on a regular basis, using the hiding skill enough to max it out. Unfortunately Berserker class is not conductive of stealth. At this level he can hide from Servants that lack Presence Detection as long as he is not in their range of sight. He can interfere with attempts to read his skills subconsciously, though he cannot outright stop it he is capable of slowing it down.

Presence Detection: D(E)

When soloing Kirito needed to know where his enemies were at all times. The best way to do this was through the search skill. He did max the skill however his class as Berserker kept it low.

Arms Blast: B+(B)  
In SAO it was an outside system skill, or one the player created themselves that lacked a skill name in the menu or the ability to level it. It is one Kirito invented that allowed him to destroy weapons by striking them with a powerful attack in their weak points. It allows him to destroy ordinary equipment if he can find, or make, a weak point and over a long enough fight, damage any Noble Phantasm lower ranked than his skill enough to break it too. He can only destroy a Noble Phantasm if it takes the form of a piece of equipment.

Eye of Mind(True and False): B+(B)

Kirito had a reaction time high enough to earn the Dual Blades skill, and used that reaction time along with his two years of facing battle every day in Aincrad to analyze his opponent's stance body language and even facial features to determine their next attack then automatically react with the most effective way of guarding he can before countering. He has made detailed combat plans both for his own fights alone or for contributing to raids on floor bosses.

Saber/Klein's Second Noble Phantasm:

Divine Stone of Returning Soul: A+

The stone was obtained by Kirito from defeating the Christmas themed field boss Nicholas the Renegade. He gave it to Klein out of despair since it could only be used during the ten seconds after a player's death and the player he wanted to resurrect had been dead for months. As a Noble Phantasm the stone allows for one true resurrection of any human within ten seconds of death. Servants, not being human any longer cannot be revived but masters can without the command seals or connection to their Servant even being lost.

 **AN: There we go. Berserker is revealed as Kirito, and we have another fight scene. I've been trying to fit one into every chapter though I doubt I'll be able to keep it up much longer, as the only one lacking one is the prologue. I've had some people call me on Kirito being Berserker. I also apologize about Kirito's stats for those of you who enjoyed the stats being balanced due to the lesser legends of Argo and Klein, but that doesn't apply to Kirito. Though he only has two Noble Phantasms as Berserker and many of his personal skills are actually hurt by his class. I gave out the names of his Noble Phantasms but not their effects. Keep in mind they will have effects. Noble Phantasms are crystallized mysteries, they are essentially non living, sometimes, Heroic Spirits. Their power comes from their fame, so his swords will have power not they didn't possess in Aincrad. Dynamm and Hairy one are dead and I had to scour SAO episodes to find image's confirming all their weapons. I think Issin's weapon was a polearm, that or some extra long mace. And finally Klein's second and final Noble Phantasm. This one I am proud of no one called me on it. prior to posting this. Probably because you were all thinking about Servants' identities more than their skills. Though Kirito was the one who earned he gave it to Klein who used it at, some point, somewhere. He didn't use it on any of the Army players on floor 74 so it was gone by then! This is the bloodiest chapter so far and I fear it may get worse. Thanks for reading any advice on writing would be welcome. Did I make Kirito too strong? Are my ANs getting too big? Do you even read these things?**


	6. Chapter 5

**An: Another chapter down. This has to be my least favorite chapter since the prologue. Not much happens and it turned into 8 pages of filler. The next chapter should be better though. On a more positive note I got myself an unofficial beta reader. I say unofficial because they aren't qualified to use the beta reading system as supported by . We just edit the chapters together through google docs. This should help my speed which has been wavering lately as I don't have to edit as much myself and he'll be able to catch a lot of stuff I may have missed. Finally something I have forgotten before now.**

 **I own none of the characters, I don't own the setting I probably don't own the idea of this story and I might not own the computer I wrote this on after the lawyers get done with me.**

 _ **Story Start**_

Shirou's world was pain. He felt lines of heat burning through his body, twenty seven of them. His body was laced through with enough pain that he could hardly think, but what little of him could think was confused. He had been killed. He knew that, the command seal had taken hold over Berserker and he felt the blades on his neck tug, before a brief flare of pain across his body. Then darkness. Now he woke to this burning all across his body and his bleary eyes just opening.

"He's up!" Ugh, now he had had a headache too from the yelling. But he recognized that voice, it was the red haired swordsman, Saber, his Servant. But who was he yelling at? His answer came into his sight before long, this individual only slightly more colorful than the monochromatic samurai, deep black hair in contrast to the red attire they wore.

"Emiya-kun," damn now this one was being loud too, "can you hear me?" He attempted to answer in the affirmative, but the wool in his head made that difficult. The voice seemed to understand the intentions behind the muffled groan that slipped past his lips and continued. "You need to shut your circuits off, when Saber revived you something happened to you and they've been on ever since." Circuits? As in magic circuits? But he had none. He had developed the ability to create circuits because of that. He changed his nerves into them and though the process was painful it was effective for it enabled him to use magecraft that was normally impossible for him to perform.

"Oi, master, the Divine Stone of Returning Soul should have resurrected you and fixed any issues with your body. Tohsaka here thinks it opened your circuits when it flushed your body with prana to repair it." So he did have circuits. He knew jii-san had never checked for circuits but for a random child off the street to have circuits? The odds of such a thing were astronomically low.

"Imagine a switch, or some kind of trigger," it was the second voice again, Tohsaka-san, ah good so Berserker hadn't killed her, a trigger though, like the hammer on a old school revolver, a weapon being prepared, it's not attacking, not doing anything yet, but ready for whatever may come, "now turn it off. Keep imagining it being flipped to off until the heat goes away." Turn it off? The hammer was ready dangerous, but it could be lowered without the gun discharging. Slowly, carefully, it was a weapon, dangerous, but only when handled haphazardly. The hammer went down, and then his circuits were innate again. Waiting to be drawn for the next conflict. And the heat began to fade. Slowly at first, but as the image, the idea, was repeated, made more complex it began to fade more and more, till his body began to feel cold by comparison.

"Ugh," seems his voice was returning properly now, he tried to sit up, the attempt at movement made him dizzy but Tohsaka steadied him, a hand on his back for support. "what happened?" The question had been his first complete thought aside from the gun. With the heat gone much of the wool in his head had faded. Allowing for him to think, yes Berserker had killed him, just as Lancer had, but he was certain that Berserker's blow was far more fatal than the one he had received from Lancer.

"You died." The answer came from the doorway, Archer was there carrying a bucket, Emiya could see the ice peeking over the rim. "Berserker cut your head off when the command seal took effect. "After that she left with her Servant, Saber used his Noble Phantasm, to resurrect you. "Rin thinks the prana from the Noble Phantasm forced your circuits open when it was seeking for damage in your body to repair."

Tohsaka nodded at that, the movement catching his eye, and the words that followed his attention, "Yes at that point since you had never turned your circuits off before they stayed on. We've been burning through ice trying to keep you cool while you slept."

It was Saber who continued the narrative from there. "Dawn passed a few hours ago, and your school has cancelled classes for the day. They say there was a gas leak and an ignition damaged one of the hallways." Ah, so that's how'd they'd cover up the fight between Archer and Lancer. Ah, but if dawn was long passed then that meant.

Shirou began to stand a hand on his shoulder and the worried tone in his Servant's voice stalled him though. "Whoa, where do you think you're going, master?" HIs answer was already thought but his lips were still slow in moving, body groggy from his slumber.

"Sakura and Taiga will be here soon, need to get started on dinner." It was an everyday occurrence in the Emiya household. Fujimura Taiga, or fuji-nee as he was forced to call her, was his legal guardian, would show up in the morning to get fed and receive a bento, Matou Sakura would come to help him with the chores despite his long time assurance she didn't have to help, she claimed to enjoy it so he wouldn't stop her.

Archer responded this time, a plan probably made in advance, in case guests arrived and Shirou was not awake to aid them, "Me and Rin can prepare breakfast, when your guests arrive me and Saber will astralize, I've already got an alibi for Rin's presence that we covered with her." Emiya supposed that seemed fine, though one thing bothered him. "You won't be eating with us, Saber, Archer?"

"Servants don't need to eat." Archer said this, she seemed to have every answer at hand. "We can use it as a method to get prana but it isn't very effective, and it's not like Rin's own prana is insufficient."

Saber took over from there. "Yeah, we don't need sleep either, Servants are weapons after all and you don't need to feed a sword. And with how much prana you've been pumping through your circuits all night, I don't think I _could_ take any more." Ah, if that was the case then he had no reason to stop them.

Reluctantly. Shirou spoke, "Very well, then I'll lay here till they arrive, if you need anything please ask."

"Ne, you worry too much Emi-tan, I may not be a great chef but I can remember a ton of Aa-chan's recipes, and don't think of getting up Saber is gonna stay here." Rin gave a silent nod and an appreciative smile at her Servant's words, seemed she was worried, of course, they had just allied and Archer would surely need Saber's help and more to defeat Berserker. He just hoped that there were no more surprises in store for today.

Sakura hated the idea of taking advantage of Emiya's kindness, but she needed a way to get Rider more prana and the both of them were opposed to taking it from innocents, they were worried about how much attention it would draw as well as the morality of it. That left her with eating. And though she had fed the girl before they left the manor she needed prana for tonight.

Sakura had summoned Rider almost a week ago now, at first she had plan to transfer her over to her brother, Shinji, but when she had summoned Rider she had been shocked. The girl looked young, younger than her. She looked like she belonged in middle school, she could not hand the little girl over to her brother. Who knew what he would do to her. Whatever it was couldn't be good. So she kept her Servant and assured Zouken, her grandfather, that she would fight in the war. She would fight, but with Emiya-kun as an opponent, she doubted, she'd be able to win.

It was because of this that she had to go out tonight. Now that the war had officially begun she would need to make _some_ move. If she didn't Zouken would grow more and more persistent with forcing her into giving up her right as a master. "Rider, I need a name to call you in front of others, Rider will draw too much attention." She knew Emiya's Servant would detect hers if she came near them. But that didn't mean they'd tell him. And even if he did discover it, he wouldn't be able to say anything in front of Fujimura.

"Keiko, Ayano Keiko. You can call me by that name." Keiko-chan? I wonder where she got the name. It sounded japanese so it wouldn't draw any attention. And neither would her clothes for that matter. She had changed into a school uniform, mainly blue with a red ribbon and gold breast pocket, the same gold coloring as the buttons. The skirt was the same dark blue as her top more pure in its coloring lacking the gold buttons or white stripes that were on her arms. She had no idea where Rider had gotten the outfit. She didn't recognize the uniform, but that was a minor issue, and only supported their story.

"Alright, Keiko-chan Fujimura-san should be meeting up with us soon, then we can head to Emiya's and get you fed." A soft but stern 'Un' was the response, the girls brown big tails bouncing with her head. Sakura proceeded to scan the crowd of pedestrians, there weren't many, despite being in the residential district it was early so while they weren't plentiful there was more than enough of them to justify quick glance for in search of the Tiger of Fuyuki.

"Sakura-chan!" Ah, speak of the devil. Taiga was jogging towards them, her gait full of energy and one hand raised high, as if a flag to draw attention. When Sakura gave the energetic teacher a small smile and a nod, acknowledgement, that yes she had been seen. Taiga seemed to get even more excited, if that was possible, and put on speed to reach Sakura from her place at the opposite side if the street.

"Good morning Fujimura-Sensei." It was a simple and quiet greeting, many would not hear her on their first encounter with Sakura, but despite how loud Taiga was she had long since grew capable of hearing every one of Sakura's soft spoken words, a testament to the many hours they had spent together, the two of them and Emiya, the one who brought them to each other.

Fujimura's eyes lit up when she saw the newcomer to their morning ritual. "And who is this adorable child? Your sister?" Sakura almost let some pain onto her face at the mention of sisters, almost. It was a good guess on Taiga's part, good in the way that it suited the lie they had crafted well.

"Something like that, family yes, but more distant than a sister." It worked because the Matou house was old, and traced its ancestry well, as magus families are prone to do, with the large family tree it is easy for members to be added in that never existed and no one would be any the wiser. "She is staying with us while her parents are out on business." The would hardly be questioned, parents business trip is such a stereotype that no one would care to ask further. "Her name is Ayano Keiko."

"It's nice to meet you Keiko-chan!" Taiga seemed happy to meet the girl. It was fortunate Rider was so young in this case. Fujimura adored children and should Emiya resist feeding her for any reason Taiga would probably support Sakura in her quest. Sakura hated taking advantage of Emiya, but the idea of Rider dying in the war, merely because Sakura didn't have the prana to properly support her? That scared her more than she wanted to admit. While Sakura was lost in her thoughts Taiga continued her conversation with the Servant. "So, Keiko-chan, where are you from? I don't recognize your uniform and there aren't that many schools in Fuyuki."

"Tokyo," came the response. A rather tact one at that, Tokyo must have dozens of schools, anyone of them could have a uniform like Rider's and looking through them all would take far too long. Her next words weren't spoken aloud, rather sent to Sakura through their bond of master and Servant. "There are two Servants in the house." Two? She had expected Emiya to have one but the other? Were they fighting or had Shrou found an ally already? They had reached the Emiya residence, Sakura would know soon enough.

Emiya's guests had arrived Rin noted, tensing at the knock that sounded from the door. Rin felt apprehensive, and not about the lies she was about to begin weaving. It was because of what Argo had told her. A Servant was among their guests. Rin realized that it was a possibility when Sakura's name came up. She was the heir to Matou, and as one of the three founding families they were assured a place in the war so long as they provided a mgus to fill that role. She had hoped that Sakura wouldn't participate and that the Matou would instead use a branch member or hire a skilled freelancer. Family name aside, Sakura was Rin's sister, and Rin did not want to have to fight her sister. There was, however, a difference between what she wanted to do and what she could do.

Giving the Servant a nod of acknowledgement she watched as Archer astralized, knowing that Saber would be doing the same. Rin moved towards the door. The meal they had started was almost complete, and while Rin had no idea who the 'Aa-chan' was she'd have to thank them for the recipes. Despite Rin lacking any exceptional skill in the kitchen she and Argo had managed to put together an admirable breakfast. From egg rolls to omelets the meal would be one to remember. The Tohsaka heir opened the door to see Emiya's guests, Fujimura's face began in excitement before shifting towards confusion. Sakura's tensed for just a moment before fading. She wouldn't have noticed it if she hadn't been looking. But it was the third guest, a young girl you held her attention. She looked completely normal at first glance, but it wasn't her sight that she used to sense the girl, but instead _felt_ her. All magus posses a method of sensing magecraft, normally this was one of the five senses, and in Rin's case it was through a sort of pressure on her skin. The girl felt far stronger than any ordinary magus and gave off more prana than most mysteries. But, she was weak, her prana signature was lower than either Saber's or Argos. She was probably as powerful as two or three of those summons the Saber used in his Noble Phantasm. But Saber was stronger than all five and Argo could compete with them plus Klein. And Berserker had decimated all seven of them while they had struggled to survive the onslaught.

Something was wrong here. Normally participants in a Grail War will bring a catalyst that can summon a powerful and famous Heroic Spirit. Though Rin herself had avoided utilizing a catalyst it was not a surprise then for her Servant to be weaker in battle. Shirou's Servant could be weak due to hi own issues with magecraft. A powerful Servant needs a lot of prana, and it's not as if Emiya had a planned catalyst of his own. But Zouken, the Matou head would ensure a proper and powerful catalyst. Sakura's Servant should have been strong, like the Einzbern one. Saber and Archer may have been flukes, weak Servants amongst a batch of more powerful foes. But it was beginning to seem that Berserker was the exception here.

"Tohsaka-san?" The teacher's question drew Rin out of her thoughts. "What are you doing here?" Right, the magus could consider such things later, right now she had a lie to sell.

"I had a handout from Souichirou-sensei that Emiya-kun had forgotten." It was a simple enough excuse and as their class rep it would fall to her to deliver such things. "When I got here last night to give it to him I found him sick in bed." The lie would fit with Shirou's incapacitated state and also explain the fever that was still fading. "I helped him to bed and made him stay there while I kept his fever down. When he said he had to prepare food for some guests I told him I could cook the meal for him." Here The magus paused for a moment before moving aside, welcoming them in. "Emiya is in his bed, you can see him yourself if you want."

The Matou seemed suspicious at this but nodded in acceptance before heading to see Shirou herself. Taiga took that as her cue and dashed on as well, but it was the third guest that Rin stopped. "I knew that Fujimura-san and Matou-san would be here, but who are you?" The question seemed innocent enough but was lined with venom. Weak or not this was a Servant. She could kill Rin at this distance before she could react. But she wouldn't have to stop her Archer would. She just needed to know her intent. It was obvious that Sakura was her master, and they had approached despite two Servants being in the building. Shirou had confirmed that Sakura would come over to eat regularly so it could just be an attempt at normalcy during the madness of the Grail War. But Rin needed to be sure.

"My name is Ayano Keiko, I will be staying with Sakura-san for the time being. It's nice to meet you Tohsaka-san." Rin's eyebrow _might_ have twitched. The girl, she was so innocent. She could hardly believe the girl was a heroic spirit. Maybe Caster? An innocent princess that is rescued by the knight. It would explain off her attitude and appearance, and if her Noble Phantasm was to bring out her savior even her weak prana signature. But the story was a stereotype for a reason. Even if Rin was right there were still dozens of legends that she could hail from.

"Very well Ayano-chan, I look forward to getting to know you over this time." The Servant seemed innocent enough. In the daylight and in front of a civilian like Taiga she wouldn't try anything. Further action would have to wait for nightfall.

Shirou heard Taiga's approach from his futon. He was well aware the woman was loud and would be worried about his illness. Though she may be more concerned about who would feed her than Shirou's health itself. "Shirou-kun! Are you okay? I heard you got sick!" Ah, here she came now.

"Yes, Fuji-nee, I'm fine. Just a fever, it will pass." Seemed she was worried for him it was touching in a way but he would still bet food factored into it.

"Are you sure? You've never been sick before now? What if you can never cook for me again?" Ah, so food was involved. Though that was true, he did have no memories of being sick in his life. Though there was much he couldn't remember so it shouldn't matter.

"I'll be fine, there's a first time for everything after all and the worst of the fever has already passed." It was true after all with his newly discovered circuits under control he had been cooling down steadily. His remaining weakness more due to the exertion from the night before than his wild circuits. Dying twice in one night is tiring business.

It was then that Sakura spoke from her place at the door. "That may be so Emiya-senpai, but you shouldn't strain yourself. Stay in bed for the day school was cancelled anyway." While externally he agreed with Sakura, albeit reluctantly, internally he was already planning to force Saber into sparring with him. He would need to be stronger if was to win the Grail War. And he would win, or at least keep the Grail out of the wrong hands. There were people who could not be allowed to make a wish, people who would only cause death and destruction.

"Breakfast is ready!" the call came from the kitchen, from Rin. Taiga, forgetting her earlier concern for Shirou dashed for the table while Sakura fessed over the young man to aid him towards the table.

Upon arriving Shirou was surprised and impressed, the meal before him looked like a fine one almost as good as his own and he had been practicing his cooking for even longer than his magecraft. "Tohsaka-san, I didn't know you knew how to cook." The magus blushed at this, proud of her work yet embarrassed at it's acknowledgement.

"It's nothing I just followed a few recipes." Recipes? Ah the ones Argo donated, made by an 'Aa-chan' doubtfully their real name but Shirou needed those recipes. Nevermind learning swordsmanship from Klein, or mastering his newfound circuits. He needed these recipes damnit. "Well then let's eat." It was only as he began to seat himself that he noticed the newcomer. A young girl in pigtails.

"Ah, and who do we have here?" The girl was small, smaller than even Archer and she was staring at the food ravenously. She seemed to realise it and flushed before stuttering out an answer.

"Ayano Keiko, I'm staying at the Matou residence for the time being." Ah so she would be staying with Sakura. That explained why she was here. Sakura took breakfast here everyday, and she doubted the girl would want to stay with Shinji or the siblings grandfather. Friend or not even Shirou acknowledged that Shinji was far from a nice person.

"Ah, so that's how it is." Shirou responded preparing to assure the girl she was fine. "Well any friend of Sakura-chan's is welcome here. Feel free to come again, for dinner or breakfast, if you want." The girl seemed relieved at that, glad she was not intruding or unwelcome, but her smile was tinged with a hint of guilt. Guilt? Was she worried she was taking advantage of his hospitality? It's not like the tiny girl would eat all that much anyway.

Shirou stood corrected. She not only could but would eat _very_ much. It wasn't as if he he no longer wanted to feed her. But he would have to go grocery shopping earlier than expected. Shirou swore the girl must have eaten her weight in rice alone. And though she did look guilty about it she had eaten a great deal. She had eaten more than Taiga. THAN TAIGA! Shirou didn't know that was possible! He shook his head, he knew he had a dumb look on his face, jaw unhinged in shock. And it was making the girl uncomfortable. Shirou made to grab the dishes when a voice gave him pause.

"Emiya-senpai? What do you think you're doing?" Sakura's voice dripped with more venom than he knew she had in her. And though she had a kind smile with her eyes shut the beautiful face was ruined by the black flames of hell silhouetting her from behind.

"Er, cleaning up the dishes?" Shirou wasn't sure his answer qualified as statement, it's tone turning it into a question, one Sakura answered brutally.

"Wrong." Shirou's hopes of accomplishing anything while Sakura was still in the same room as him were quashed. "You are sick and tired I will handle the dishes and then you will go back to bed. While I show Keiko-chan the town." Her tone gave no room for argument, only allowing for a weak and reluctant acceptance.

"Y-yes." Shirou was not proud that he had stuttered, but he was proud of managing an answer at all. This time when Sakura smiled it was a kindly image, she then began rounding up dishes in Shirou's place.

"I'll help with that." The speaker was surprisingly Tohsaka. The girl did not seem like one for busy work but she appeared willing in this case. Shirou found the image of the two of them working together surprisingly natural.

It wasn't long after the dishes were scrubbed that Shirou's guests began to leave, Rin first. She said she had business to attend to but Shirou knew that she would be going to sleep, she had been up all night. First to aid her Servant in battle, through any means needed. Then to tend to Shirou after he was injured in said battle. He silently thanked the girl, he doubted he could have a better ally for the Grail War. Taiga left next, claiming that despite the students having the day off she still had work to do and headed off towards the school building. The teacher while irresponsible often truly loved her job, and that shown through in her dedication to her students. Sakura and Ayako left last, it took much assurance on Shirou's part but eventually Sakura was convinced that Shirou would be fine and left to show her younger friend what sights the city of fuyuki had to offer.

That was when Shirou turned back towards the house to find his Servant. He was weak and he knew that. But it was time for him to grow strong.

 _ **Story Stop**_

 **AN: There we go. Chapter 5 is done and we've set the stage for some real story progression. Rider is revealed as Silica. A few people have dismissed her as a possible Servant for some good reasons, but I do have counterpoints for that. The first is about her qualification as Rider, because really, she would kill Pina if she sat on it. However actually riding their mount appears to optional as far as Riders go. Medusa, the canon Rider in FSN, has her mount as the Pegasus of Perseus. Her connection to the beast is that Perseus only received it when it sprung from her neck her head was cut off. She never rides it and it's not even hers. I would claim that she qualifies less as Rider than Silica. The other argument was that I stated that Sachi wouldn't qualify as a Servant due to having a weak or nonexistent legend. People applied this to Silica as they were both midliners. But Silica was seen as an idol among the players of SAO. The only who don't see her like this were the front liners who spent most of their time away from the lower level players. Silica was also quick approaching the level where she could join the front lines and would have joined them if the game had not ended early. Combined with her public connection to greater legends like Kirito and Asuna she would qualify, if closely as a Heroic Spirit. Though she won't be used in the story it was also asserted that Yuuki of the Sleeping Knights wouldn't qualify either, for dying as a 'regular player'. I believe she was anything but, having been acknowledged as the greatest swordswoman of ALO by Kirito, better even than himself. Combined with the Sleeping Knights' accomplishment of a one party boss raid in my eyes she would qualify as a heroic spirit in the world of SAO.**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Finally got the next chapter done. I apologize that my updates seem to be less and less often now. College classes are picking up pace this semester and I need to keep up with them more than I need to write this story. No battle sequences though I did enjoy writing this chapter more than the last so I hope you enjoy it too. There was a reviewer who said that Rin could cook, even mentioning her specialty as chinese food. I wasn't sure on this while writing so I went with the middle route of 'she knows how but it's nothing special'. Which I suppose, kind of applies since the food was meant to be a mix of japanese and western depending on perspective, I don't know japanese breakfast well so I avoided details. Also I have to apologize to some of my readers. Those of you who paid close attention to the tags will notice that it has changed from KiritoxYuuki to KiritoxAsuna. This is because when I first posted the story I was looking for Asuna's name japanese style, Yuuki Asuna not Asuna Yuuki. When I saw Yuuki I hit it in my excitement and got Konno Yuuki. Konno Yuuki the character from the Mother's Rosario arc/ second half of SAO 2 will not be in this story. I'm sorry to those of you who wanted to see her and I have cookies as an apology. Also I've cleared up a lot of my ideas for Noble Phantasm effects but there are still some I'm thinking about. If you have any cool ideas PM me and I'll mention you when I reveal their effects, I've already gotten some via reviews but I'd prefer more through PM's to keep effects secret for as long as possible. And with that.**

 _ **Story Start**_

It did not take Shirou long to find his Servant. Their bond instinctively told him his Servants location, and combined with the heavy musk of lizards and fire, not smoke but raw fire, he was able to quickly and efficiently locate the Servant. He was in the dojo, the rugged man seemed impressed by the place. Shirou wasn't sure why he would be, he was a samurai wasn't he? He should have been in far more impressive training areas during his life. Though it could be that Rin's theory about him being a cosplaying bandit was true.

"This is a nice place you got here. I saw it last night but we were all too busy for me to get a good look at it." Ah it seemed he did like the building, his compliment seemed innocent enough, maybe modern dojos were just that different from those of ancient Japan. The entire Emiya residence was built in traditional japanese style but things change over time, no matter how much we try to keep them the same. "I had a buddy with a place like this. Never used it much, but he used to practice with his sister in it, best swordsman I ever knew" Ah, it seemed the dojo was merely dredging up nostalgic feelings. But there was something he was curious of now.

"Was he stronger than Berserker?" The mad Servant had been powerful. Shirou had known that the foes of the Grail War would be powerful going in, but his fear was assuaged by the strength and skill of Saber himself. The strokes he made with his blade were not artful. There was not art in his style, only efficiency. Getting as much power and accuracy in each swing without compromising his speed. But then he had seen Berserker fight. While Saber was efficient Berserker took it to an entirely new level. Shirou would call him machine like but he was far too fluid in his movements, adaptive in his strategies. Every attack led into another, every block left him in the perfect stance to counter. Every move planned ten in advance with eleven possible moves to make. Berserker was a swordsman of such skill that even driven to insanity he was more skilled than any modern master of kendo.

Saber smiled at his, a wry as if there was an irony that only he could see to the question. His answer took a moment in its arrival but the was a sureness in his voice that told him his answer would be absolute. "Though a close thing Berserker is far weaker than he was." Saber snorted at that point. "If I was good enough to make it as a hero than he is surely ranked amongst the best. Hell, it'd be weirder if he wasn't facing the likes of King Arthur and Heracles for the rank of best swordsman." Shirou was, satisfied with that answer. And bolstered by the knowledge. If Klein had known men like that during his life then surely in his death they could find a way to defeat their inferior. A trap, or using that efficiency against him. If every attack was perfectly efficient than with enough knowledge they could out predict him. Shirou had another question, one that had been bothering him since Tohsaka introduced him to the war, and all its finer rules.

"Saber, it's your class name right?" His Servant nodded the nostalgia on his face vanishing in place of confusion. "Then what is your name? Who are you?" The question was not quite a literal one. Saber was a hero. HIs name would be in legends, he may even be one whose life was studied by those scholars and students today.

Saber brought a hand to his chin, stroking the stubble there, before he perked up as if a decision had been made. "My name was Tsuboi Ryotaro, but my legend was under the name, Klein, and frankly I prefer the name. There was a castle, a huge floating one, larger than all of Fuyuki. It was home to a powerful magician, but it had become infested with monsters. He called for warriors to help him slay the beasts, claimed they would be paid in the treasures that laid within the castle. He said he would use his magic to grant everyone a sort of pseudo immortality, where the monsters within his castle could kill you, but it would merely mean your revival at a later point. It was when we all arrived at the castle, prepared to fight enemies for glory and wealth but not our lives. That was when the magician sprung his trap. He said that there was no revival and that should we die in his castle we would stay dead. He said that none of us would leave alive until all one hundred floors of his castle were cleared of the monsters." Here his face turned bitter, rather than the sad nostalgia he held before. "Most of us were kids though, I know one who was twelve when we got there, and one of our best was only fourteen."

At this Shirou felt a silent rage. He knew awful things happened to good people, young or old, the fire that he survived was no different, claiming the bodies of hundreds with no regard for age race gender, only its capability to burn.

"How many?" It was a crude way to think about it, disasters in terms of pure numbers. It made it easier on some, a single case was a tragedy a hundred a statistic. But Shirou didn't care for whether there was one or a hundred, every death would sting as bad as the one before it.

"There were ten thousand of us brought into the castle. At the end there were around six thousand of us left. It wasn't just enemies that killed us. The first month was the most fatal, two thousand dead. Most of them suicides. People who gave up on escape, deluded themselves into thinking that death was the only way out." Here he smiled, it was a mixed smile,of nostalgia and bitterness, as if remembering the good times with friends tinged with the pain and fear of death. After a brief moment the smile grew the signs of a smirk, "We proved them wrong though, on the 75th floor of Aincrad one of our most powerful players, The Black Swordsman, discovered that the wizard was disguised among us as one of our leaders. The Wizard challenged The Black Swordsman to a duel. He accepted, and he won." Shirou nodded at this, resolve growing. He would need to grow strong and soon. Powerful, like The Black Swordsman, strong enough so that he could fight and stop people like Berserker or the Wizard. And so he asked the newly identified Klein his second question.

"Klein, can you help me become stronger?"

"Of course Master."

"I have to admit, when you asked me to help you I didn't think you meant this." They had just finished their sixteenth match. Shirou had gotten the both of them shinai and they had begun fighting. Saber won every match of course, despite holding back his strength.

"What did you expect?" Shirou had been getting better at this, Klein's style was to mostly guard and strike cautiously, then strike whenever Shirou made an opening. It was a good method of learning since Shirou got to fight for a time before his mistakes did him in.

"I don't know, magecraft? Some kind of ritual or experiment. Magus stuff." He expected him to work on his mysteries? But he only knew three, and they weren't even good ones. Reinforcement may help but he had been practicing it for years and continued to do so. Saber couldn't help him there. Structural analysis was similar as Shirou knew the mystery and used it daily, but it would be even less useful. And projection.

"I'm not very good with magecraft. I only know three mysteries and two of them I already practice regularly. Reinforcement lets me strengthen an object or myself, and structural analysis lets me examine an object's properties. Giving me knowledge of it."

"And the third?" Shirou grimaced knowing this was coming.

"Projection, turning prana into a physical form by giving it shape. It's a mostly useless form of magecraft since whatever you make will fade. More than magecraft I need to learn how to fight with a weapon and I need a weapon." Klein moved at this, placing one hand at his chin while the other held his shinai under his left armpit.

"Well what if you project a weapon?" Shirou almost dropped his shinai at that. Project a weapon? "You could use that reinforcement to make it last longer as well as make it stronger. You could also make a lot of different weapons in case one is more useful at any point than another." That could work.

"But what would I Project? I mean there are so many weapon styles I need to be able to focus on one."

"What about using that structure analysing to copy other weapons? If you look at a katana you can copy the size shape and weight into the katana you project." That might work. Shirou had already been analysing the weapons of Servants, the histories within helping him to learn further. "Here," Saber drew his Katana out of thin air, "start with mine. Use this katana to project your own."

"Trace on." Shirou muttered his aria and the hammer was drawn. He felt prana begin to flow through his circuits, four of them were active and he stopped there, he knew there were more of them in his body, but four would be enough for this. He _looked_ at the sword _saw_ it. He saw it clashing, against the blades of monsters, defending its wielder from the much larger axe-sword of some kind of minotaur. Striking on the hide of a giant serpent of bone. He felt the skills of its wielder flow through him. Knew the material of the sword, the Aincrad metal, materials which were and were not real. Gaia knowing they were not real but the knowledge of thousands of humans said they were _real_. He pushed the prana from his circuits into a form. His prana seemed, almost eager. As if this was the shape it was meant to take.

Klein eyed the sword Shirou had raised. It was perfect. It looked exactly like his own. Not that his held any distinguishing features. It was high level gear but not exceptional. The world didn't even remember its name, unlike Kirito's Dark Repulser or Elucidator, Asuna's Lambent Light, or Heathcliff's Liberator. But something called out to him, told him it was his, he shook the thoughts away."Alright, let's go again with that sword this time."

Shirou looked concerned. "Will that be safe?" Klein wasn't sure there but nothing too dangerous could happen and they would be careful.

"It's fine, you've never hit me before and I can hold back just fine." A nod was his response before he got into a stance. Hands held the sword almost perpendicular to his body, blade pointed right point upturned slightly. Strange, Klein knew that stance, it was one of his, He had never perfected any one stance so he had instead used a large number of them, based on his needs. They were mostly informal, he used them as he needed to and some only once or twice, stances only reoccurring due to chance. But this one had reocurred, quite often too. It was meant to attack, but also to counter. Mostly used against players or mobs that wielded blades it could strike hard but still be in place to guard. Shirou must have copied it today while he was fighting Klein, it was the only explanation. And yet Klein didn't think he had used it.

Shirou's blow came faster than ever before, Klein barely managed to guard through his shock. That attack, though brief his speed almost matched Saber's own. Damn more attacks, the first came from his left and was the rebound from his guard was used to chain it into an attack from the right, the next from above. Klein made his move here, placing one hand on the hilt of his sword and the other behind its blade he blocked strong, but this time he didn't allow for a rebound. He pushed in, close to his foe, and struck him in the chin with the pommel.

"What the hell was that?" The exclamation was uncensored and automatic. No matter how shortly this magus had just matched blades with a Servant. Though he held back it was only in the final blow, knocking his master down rather than out.

Shirou took a few breaths before responding, obviously exhausted from the bout. "When, I traced, the sword, I felt it, saw it, the skill you use it with." The pieces clicked for Klein.

"So you used it. The skill you saw." When his master nodded he continued. "Do you think you could do it again, or with other weapons?"

"I, think so. It felt automatic, it felt right. With other weapons though," Unbidden a set of blades, claws came to mind. "let's find out."

He was so focused on his next task that he barely recognized the call of "Don't push yourself from his Servant." He focused, his circuits were already open so he drew out more prana, placed it into a shape before he felt it this time a process. Judging the process of creation, hypothesising the basic structure, duplicating the composition material, imitating the skill of its making, sympathizing with the skill of its growth, reproducing the accumulated years, excelling every manufacturing process. He stared at the blades held by his fingers, knew the subtle ways he would have to swipe or flick to manipulate them, they weren't long .452 meters his analysis said, but they were sturdy. His Servant spoke here, "Well, you have them now, so let's see what you can do with them." Shirou readied the blades before approaching his foe.

Rin had recently woken from her nap. She had slept for several hours after returning home. She needed to be well rested before their battles continued tonight. Now though was time to strategize. "Archer, it's time to plan, where are you?"

The voice came from directly behind "I'm right here Rin-tan!" Rin spun around, her finger up imitating a pistol with a gandr already prepared. Seeing who it was she lowered her hand and allowed the prana constructing the curse to disperse.

"Archer, could you please act serious when we are planning." Her Servant may be better than what she had hoped for when she had been made aware of her class. But she was still quite annoying when she wished to be so.

"Aw, but Rin-tan is so cute when she is surprised like that!" It was only the knowledge that the war's Saber was some common bandit that kept her from strangling Archer and attempting to form a contract with said bandit.

"Enough Argo, I need what information you have on the other Servants." There was a flash of, something, on her Servants face before it settled into a one of steel, rigid and unreadable. It might have been a grimace but it was so short that she couldn't be sure.

"Well Berserker has A++ strength and agility and endurance are both A," Rin cut her off there.

"I know his stats, my status as a master let me see that much. I want more detailed information, what skill was it that let him cleave through that shield? "

Rin was pushing this, and it made argo worried. Argo may not be a conspiracy theorist, despite what some of her critics said, but she knew one thing. The time stream is not to be fucked with. It was the problem with the throne of heroes. Since it sat outside of time Servants could always be summoned from the future, and since the future is indeterminately long while the past of humanity is only a few thousand years. The only reason why Servants weren't normally from the future was because of catalysts. A catalyst for a Servant shouldn't exist if the Servant hasn't been born yet. Coupled with no one knowing of their existence. But that wasn't the problem the problem was that if Rin, if people knew SAO would happen then they would stop. And that would kill her, it would kill Argo The Rat, and Kirito The Black Swordsman, and Asuna the Lightning Flash, hell even Klein and Fuurinkazan would die. Paradoxed out of existence, anyone who made it to the throne with a connection to SAO and virtual reality gaming would be erased. She grit her teeth and pushed on. "I don't know, the fight ended before I could see it."

Rin looked skeptical but continued. "Then what about his true name? Do you know that?"

"I can't tell you." Argo spat out like acid. She trusted Rin, she trusted her master with anything, anything but this, but SAO.

"What about the Servant from this morning?" Rin prodded visibly trying to contain her anger.

Argo gave ground, but only barely. "She is Rider."

"Nothing else?" Archer shook her head. "I know you're lying, even I saw her stats and your Information of The Rat is far stronger than my ability as a master. Why Archer? What can't you tell me?"

"I can't say." And she couldn't this was her line in the sand. She did not sell out her friends. She may sell any information for a few col, but not her friend.

"Archer," the resolve in her master's voice made her look up only to wish she had not. "tell me the truth." There was a flash of red and Argo felt the seal take effect, her lips moving despite her resistance, despite her Independent Action.

"There is, was, a game called Sword Art Online made by Kayaba Akihiko, it is a death game, and it will be released on November 6th of 2022."

 _ **Story End**_

Argo's First NP:

Information of The Rat: B+

Argo was infamous for her information in SAO. She was the best and most well known information broker and famous for always giving out accurate info. This translates into her Legend allowing her to perceive a Servant's stats, skills, Noble Phantasms, and True Name at a rate faster than any master. Though the effect can be delayed by Presence Concealment and Noble Phantasms designed to guard true identities or disguise may have parts of their effects working it depends on the rank of the Noble Phantasm

 **AN: There we go. With this we introduce the characters of FSN learning the story of AIncrad in their own ways. As well as what might be the biggest challenge for me as a writing. Having a convincing a realistic method for Shirou to discover and develop his Reality Marble without Archer. I have to do it, because Unlimited Blade Works is frickin badass! But it has to be a believable development. Also friction developing between Argo and Rin. Though I believe that they make a good pair they also would have a lot of friction as they both do things their way, and neither likes it going any other way. Now, thanks for reading, please, leave a review, tell me what I did wrong, tell me what I did right. And any flames will be used for the baking of cookies.**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: I was impressed. I got an overwhelming response on the chapter. Many thought it was really good and I have around half a dozen reviews saying that the SAO players would not be erased should Rin prevent SAO from occurring. And though I myself was shaky on if the laws of the Nasuverse would allow the time paradox I also didn't care. What will happen does not matter, only what Argo thinks will happen. And despite the knowledge she received on her ascension to the throne Argo is not a magus, she did not spend a lifetime studying the rules of Gaia and theories on Akasha. Even if she did it takes personal experience on the matter to be know anything about either Akasha or the Kaleidoscope. Experience that no one from the Grail War other than EMIYA has. Also I have to apologize again for the relatively long update time. I'm not sure how long it will take for the next chapter as between college and difficulties in writing my predictions are becoming less and less reliable. With that said here is chapter seven.**

 _ **Story Start**_

Rin was, surprised confused startled stressed worried and even sorry. She had not known what to expect when she had used the command seal on Archer. She had been worried the snarky girl would shrug it off or lie through her teeth. The magic in the seals was strong but so were Servants, and the Archer class held the skill of Independent Action, granting them even further resistance to the effects of the seals. What she did not expect was a tale of a young girl, one who only wanted to play a game with some of her few friends, being thrown into a life and death situation and forced to take up a leading role. She did not expect the girl, whom Rin had just realized she had begun looking up to as a strong woman figure, to break down. She had begun hiding her tears, beneath her hood, but she couldn't conceal the soft sobbing, the way her voice was slightly nasally in the wrong way. Rin was most definitely shocked, she did not know what this meant for her plans in the war, what it meant for their odds of victory or what it meant for their alliance with Emiya but she did know what to say next.

"I'm sorry."

Argo glanced up at that, surprise evident on her face. Her eyes still mostly hidden beneath her hood but the questioning glare was still obvious. "I'm sorry, I didn't trust you and I forced answers from you, answers you didn't want to give." The magus seemed uncomfortable talking like this, swallowing her pride she continued. "I didn't trust you, I didn't trust you to keep secrets from me." Here she bolstered herself, her will strong in her next words. "But you didn't trust me either, you didn't trust me to listen to you, to respect your concerns and keep your secret with you."

"Rin-" Argo tried to speak up but was interrupted.

"So, now I hoping we can start over. We got off on a rough start, and now that we finally each other, why don't we start again?"

Argo faltered for a moment, only a moment, before standing up, flipping her hood down and spreading her cloak open. Her face was once again set in its usual tone curiosity and mischief,but more than that it held a great strength, confidence. A surety that they could win, one that Rin only now realized had been lacking ever since their encounter with Berserker.

"I am Servant Archer. Upon your callings I have come forth. I ask of you, are you my master?" The words were strong and noble they did not fit the girl who spoke them but they did fit the situation, almost too well. Rin smirked at the thought, and the sarcastic and mischievous expression sat even as she too spoke the words both unfitting and perfect for the situation at hand.

"Yes, I am your master Archer. I have called you to be my weapon in this war. My sword and shield in battle." Here the smirk grew soft. None of its surety was lost for she knew what her response would be but it was kindly and caring rather than mischievous and sarcastic. "But now I ask you, to be my partner as well."

The smile never wavered, there was no hesitation in her nasally voice as she gave a brief nod and announced, with hand stretched forward, "Partners." Rin wordlessly took the hand of her Servant, no, her Partner.

Klein was shocked. His master had managed to copy his katana, Argo's claws and throwing picks, every weapon that Fuurinkazan had used against Berserker. And was close to pulling off Lancer's weapon Lambent Light. "No, stop there. You need to be rested for tonight and straining yourself with new magic is not going to help you there."

Shirou gave a hesitant nod before imagining the hammer, this time lowering it. "Trace off." He had been excited, he had not made a breakthrough of this level since he began creating new circuits every time he wanted to perform magecraft, and he had found out that in of itself was redundant and useless. Klein apparently saw his hesitance and acted on it, to distract him.

"What is that thing you say? The Trace on/off?"

Shirou sat down, squatted really. Despite how Saber had held himself back Shirou had not. "It's called an aria. Magus use them to hypnotise themselves so they can perform magecraft. Half of using magecraft is being convinced that it can be done."

The Servant rubbed his stubble at this. "Then does that mean you have other arias for other spells or higher tier ones?"

Tiers? The word was strange to the magus but he believed he understood the question. "Some magus may, but I have only ever used the one chant. I've never had any complex mysteries that would require something else."

"But what about your projection? You said yourself you've never done anything this big with it. Maybe a new aria would help you with the harder weapons." Shirou blinked at this, he had never thought of that. He had made the one aria to help him build circuits but after that nothing special.

"What would I use though? The aria has to be something to help me focus or convince myself. It is almost always unique."

"Well you gotta figure that out yourself. I mean, make it something special, something that speaks to your core, all that stuff. But you gotta figure that out yourself. Is there anything you think of when you copy the swords?"

When he was copying swords? There was that hill, with the endless blades and. Without even speaking Trace on his circuits flared to life and he spoke the words that he knew would let him call forth his blades. "I am the bone of my sword." Lambent Light was in his hand before he finished the words.

"Well I guess that's your new aria then." Klein's words snapped him out of his trance. He knew there was more to that. The one line was only the beginning and that more would let him draw more strength. But he had no clue what those lines would be. "Rin will be here soon. You need to rest while you can."Shirou nodded at that, but his thoughts remained on that hill and the words to draw from it.

It had been just before sundown that the Tohsaka heir had arrived at the Emiya residence. From there they had spent several discussed tactics, which mostly amounted to Rin and Archer talking about various threats and skills the Servants they had seen possessed. From obscene speed of Lancer to the Arms Break of Berserker it seemed they were outgunned in every category. Well, except for numbers, between having two servants and the remaining four members of Fuurinkazan. It was then that Tohsaka had breached the subject of Rider, the Servant of Matou Sakura. It had disturbed Shirou, that the sweet kohai could be a magus and a participant in the deadly Grail War. But more than disturbed he was worried for the girl. He knew all too well how deadly the Grail War could be. He himself had already died twice during this iteration and had barely survived the previous. When Shirou had broached the topic of an alliance the master of Archer had began acting nervous. He had only received a vague promise of cooperation in order to best the threat that was Berserker.

That had been less than an hour ago and now the group was out in the darkness of night. They knew the location and masters of two Servants, four counting their own. Saber, Archer, Rider, and Berserker were accounted for. They had seen and fought with Lancer several times yet did not know the woman's master. That left Caster and Assassin as complete unknowns. And that had spurred Argo into action. She wanted to know more. She had said that information was the most powerful weapon in this war and despite having fought Berserker the night before she still believed that. That was why they had split up. Rin and Shirou would go with Klein, patrolling. Most would assume that Argo was hiding nearby, afterall Archer had been rather liberal with her use of presence concealment so they had assumed any master or Servant she had encountered knew of it and even some who did not. And with the stealth she possessed and the power of a Saber class Servant the obvious strategy would be a trap. Lure in foes with Saber before Archer attacks them when they are distracted. No master would attack under those circumstances, well except for Berserker but any encounter with Berserker is already lost, they had no need to keep Argo tied down too. Instead Argo would investigate. Rin had told Shirou that she was going to try to track down some leads on Lancer. And though this was true she had withheld exactly what those leads were and where they came from. Argo hadn't entered the Church last time with Emiya and Rin.

But now she was going in deeper. She needed to know why Asuna was hinting towards the Church. The stain she had left in Emiya's blood had left Argo confused. It obviously hinted towards Kotomine, his church, or both of them. Kotomine was the mediator for the Grail War, the GM. And though impartial was in the job description Argo knew of another GM who had been far from it. So Argo investigated. The night was silent and the Church with it. She doubted that Kotomine was asleep. He was the Moderator for good reason, he would be observant, watching for any fighting between Servants so that he could hire contractors to repair the damage and hypnotize officials so that everyone knew the damage was an accident, a gas leak or car accident had caused the damage.

Argo remained astralized as she explored the rows of pews. She doubted there would be anything related to the Grail War or even magecraft here. It was too likely for one of his devout to find it during his sermons. So she quickly moved inwards, her Presence Detection told her their was only one person here. At first she had assumed that to be Kotomine and though cautious she was not worried about him, he wouldn't be able to detect with conventional mage craft and as a Servant herself she would be able to overpower even the best of magi.

It was only when every mystical sense she had screamed at her that she realized her mistake. She saw him in the courtyard. Blonde hair and red eyes, hair down flat and straight clothes that could be considered stylish and a confident stance. All in all he could be considered an attractive man. But that wasn't her concern. The amount of prana he radiated greater than Kirito himself. Kirito summoned as a Berserker where his raw power would be the greatest despite the downgrades to his skills and intelligence was outclassed by this man. And he was staring right at her astralized form, not through. At.

"Oh, ho, ho. I had been worried that this war would be boring without her here but perhaps this Rat can give me some entertainment." Argo moved faster than she had ever before. Faster than when Kirito had attacked Shirou, faster than when she was chasing Lancer, and far faster than she had ever moved in SAO. She was reaching her top speed from ALO, the game where you could fly. And she knew she needed more. So despite how early it was tonight. Despite the fact that she may face Berserker or Caster or Assassin in battle tonight. She used her second Noble Phantasm.

Information of the Rat was her first and her favored Noble Phantasm. But it was useless when you needed to defend or attack or perform in battle. Sure, it granted her far more knowledge on Servants than any master could gather but a Servant was a weapon. And a weapon needed to fight. So she had her second Phantasm. This one she favored less. She didn't even like it. But it was hers and she could use it. Would have to use it if she wanted to survive this encounter. Information of the Rat was her skill, her success. It was her ability to find information and her reputation for always being correct. Misinformation of the Rat was the opposite. It was a simple concept, one that too many players had taken to heart in their dealings with her. She could be wrong. Despite her claims to being the best information dealer in Aincrad she had been wrong before. In that very first boss fight, she had stated in that book that the boss would use a talwar, but instead it was a nodachi. It was a simple mistake, one that kayaba himself had forced on her in his changes to the game. A minor detail, they were still swords and the boss wouldn't use them till he was near death. But that mistake had still cost a man his life. Had alienated all the beta players and could have been far worse if not for the interference of one of her few friends. Even then he sacrificed his own status, facing discrimination and hatred for the next two years for her and the other betas. This Noble Phantasm was the repercussions of that incident.

With Misinformation of the Rat she could trick her foes, deceive them. It had its drawbacks, one time for five minutes every twelve hours. After that it would also weaken her Information of the Rat for those same twelve hours. rendering the information more vague and slower in its collection. Stats may be displayed as a range rather than a single value and skills would come without a rank. But she used it and as she fled left hopping to the roof out of courtyard and away from the blond man what he say was her brandishing her claws and circling to his right. That was when they came out. From a hole, no a gate, she knew from her analysis came dozens of swords, axes, lances, polearms, weapons, Noble Phantasms every one of them. They rocketed towards her illusion and the ground shook as all that was left was a crater. Argo was sprinting still, miles away and moving to inform her master and allies of the other Servant Archer.

When Servant Caster had been summoned he found his master to be incompetent, vain, over confident and insulting. Caster had never been one for excess. Though he had gained an immense fortune throughout his life he still favored clothing of use, choosing a simple white lab coat to go over his dress shirt and pants as his regular outfit. Never seeing the need for more extravagant and expensive suits. His master however seemed to favor flashy. Though Caster knew how to deal with such people, namely ignore their complaints and finish his business with said people all the faster, it was his other complaints that struck him. He had been, shocked at his modern dress. A Servant with a lab coat and tie? Such clothing didn't even exist during the age of gods and though a skillful Archer could wield guns and a powerful Berserker may have fought in trenches under gun fire, a Caster's strength came from the magic they had. Magic that had been lost with the age of gods.

His master was furious and ready to dismiss him, dissect his body to study and further his magecraft. Caster was done appeasing the man. He knew that he would need prana to exist, and though other means of acquiring it were available keeping his master around would be easiest. Though he disliked the skills granted to him by his class and legend he also found use with them. He had never been a magus or used any magic. Though he saw how his accomplishments could be seen as magic by these technologically backwards fools. Especially his 'castle'. It seemed far too close to the second for his liking. Nonetheless he had the power he would use it. He had to immobilize his master for an extended period of time, for up to a week. Luckily he was particularly remembered for 'comas'. Most magi would be able to resist magecraft so directly affecting them even should it come from a Servant. However he had a direct connection with this man, his master, and his circuits. So once he had set thee man in a coma he left him outside a nearby hospital. Though he cared little if the man lived or died he needed to be safe for the Grail War and none would look in a hospital bed for a magus.

With that accomplished he needed a base. He had chosen this temple because of the ley lines it sat on. Though his master gave him enough prana more would let him accomplish more with this new found magic. But beyond that he needed a way to fight. He knew he could contest an enemy Servant's pure strength but he had no skill. The magic he had was imagined, created by the minds of magi as the struggled to imagine an ordinary man accomplishing the anything approaching the second true magic with nothing but science. So he needed another way to fight. He had settled on another Servant after some deliberation. He could have created familiars but he had doubted the would be enough. He could do it too. As a Servant he had a connection to the Grail already and the prana from the ley lines could support his Servant while his master gave him his own. The issue came when he discovered that seven heroic spirits had already been called.

Even that could be dealt with for he didn't need a heroic spirit only a Servant. Though many wouldn't know the difference a heroic spirit was a human who had become legend in the eyes of humanity and sat within the Throne of Heroes in Akasha. A Servant was when a copy of a heroic spirit was placed within a class container and summoned. A class container could be created easily enough. It was a shell without any of its power, not even corporeal. As for copying a heroic spirit, normally it would be impossible, the power needed to pull from the throne was enormous and the Grail could do no more than seven. But he didn't need to reach the Grail when there was a Heroic Spirit right here.

For the class container he chose he would need one to suit his purposes. A frontline fighter, Saber and Berserker came to mind immediately but he knew there were other, less used, classes. Avenger, Saver, Ruler, Beast, all classes less used but still available. Yet he knew his choice upon seeing it, and it was none of those. Speaking a shortened chant he drew forth a shell, then forced himself to split. Most Servants, even other Casters could not accomplish this. But he was different. Even in life he held two names, two identities, two Legends. With a burst of light and wind his Servant appeared before him. "Upon your summonings I have come forth, as Servant Shielder."

 _ **Story Stop**_

Argo's second Noble Phantasm

Misinformation of The Rat: C+

Though her claim as the best information broker may have gone unchallenged in Aincrad her claim to always be accurate did. Though she had placed a disclaimer in her Beginner's Handbook stating that due to changes made in the game from the beta not all information could be accurate some doubted her. A few even accused her and other betas of hiding information from other players so that they could be the only ones to gain from it. Though false these accusations spoke loud, especially after a change to the first boss cost the life of a player.

Misinformation of The Rat allows for Argo to create illusions. The use of the Noble Phantasm has its drawbacks though. As it is against her nature to provide false information Argo can only use it once every twelve hours. And for that same time period Information of The Rat will be weakened. Information of The Rat may provide ranges for stats or not give skills a stat ranking during this time. Noble Phantasms will become even harder to discover along with the Servant's name.

 **AN: Unfortunately no real combat** _ **again**_ **. I had a fight planned but it sort of fell through when I couldn't find out any good way to write the transition. At least this chapter has good progress. Caster has been revealed, or at least to anyone who knows SAO he has. For anyone more native to the FSN side I would suggest watching SAO at this point. Though I've already spoiled a lot of it you should still watch it. Anyone on the SAO side should probably watch or read some variation of FSN since there are multiple routes/animes. Also I wanna know how you people feel about Shielder. Does it seem reasonable? I'm not an expert on the Nasuverse but as far as I know my description of how Servants/Heroic Spirits work is accurate. For those of you who don't know where the class Shielder comes from it's an Mobile phone game called Fate Grand Order. With that said, thanks for reading. Any reviews telling me what I could do better are just as welcome as telling me what I did right.**


	9. Chapter 8

**This chapter is a reupload, it came to my attention that at some point chapters 6 and 7 had become identical and while fixing the story I needed to reupload this. I apologize for any inconvenience.**

 **AN: One more chapter here, oh joy, oh joy. I've picked up my writing speed again and I'm hoping it stays high for the rest of the week. MIdterms are starting though so don't expect too much. There isn't much else to cover this time but I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 _ **Story Start**_

Silica had never imagined herself as a hero. She had seen heros in Aincrad. Kirito, Asuna, even Heathcliff cloaked in lies and falsehood was more of a hero than she was. But then again Heroic Spirits never had to be heroes. To reach the Throne of Heroes you only had to be famous, no more than famous, legendary. Even under these new conditions Silica still struggled to justify her status. But perhaps it wasn't about her? She knew that Sword Art Online was perhaps the most well known game ever made. Even more so than Pac-Man, Donkey Kong, Pong. Its infamy was greater even than that one Atari game they buried in a landfill. What was it? Some space guy? She didn't know. Silica hadn't been a gamer prior to Sword Art Online and even after she had never played much outside of VRMMOs, especially not anything that old. However it did show that, if not due to her own fame alone, perhaps her connection to others lent her credence as a legend.

Other than her time in Aincrad she had also befriended Kirito, Asuna, and a few other front liners, players who may or may not have been in the throne as well. Also was her presence to mid liners. Though she had never liked the attention she knew it was there. She was an 'idol' to many of them. She had such a status for most of SAO, ever since shortly after she became a mid liner. She hadn't deserved such attention, she had done nothing to earn it, only taking advantage of it to gain easy access to parties. Not until she had met Kirito did she truly push herself. By the time that Kirito had revealed his dual blades she was pushing the boundaries of 'mid liner' and rapidly approaching the front lines themselves. However it was not her fame that worried her. Whether she agreed with it or not she was a Heroic Spirit. It was her strength that worried her. She was aware that the only factor affecting one's status in the Throne was their fame. Strength, age, morality, and era were irrelevant. However it still remained true that all Heroic Spirits were remembered for a reason most often their skills, and those skills were mostly combat oriented. Grated many likely reached the Throne without drawing a blade or blood. Famous authors and used their talents and fame to gain Noble Phantasms just as swordsman did with their blades.

Yet despite her skill with a dagger Silica was far from a master. She could call herself capable, yes. But being capable was like being an infant when your opponents were legends. She was not scared of dying in the war though. She had died once, and even if it was a peaceful death of age this wouldn't even be true death, as had loomed over her in Aincrad. This would be no different than those numerous 'deaths' sustained in ALO, not for her. But it wasn't herself she was worried about but her master. Should her master die she would be done, gone from this world, not even a throne to return to. Silica wanted to protect her, save her from that fate, like he had done for her, in that forest at night. But she doubted her strength. Doubted her skill. She doubted everything but her resolve and her partner, they would hold strong, even in the face of defeat she would do her best to protect her master.

Lancer, or Asuna as she prefered, was stalling. She was not as trapped as her master, Kotomine, had believed she was. True, as the mediator for the war he had many command seals and could prevent her from killing him herself, but despite her desire to so, she had no need to deliver the blow herself. Though she had begun her 'legend' alone, isolating herself in that castle, fighting to prove a point, she had never fought alone after that first boss. Her allies may have changed over time from the self proclaimed 'beater' to other front liners to the KoB and back to that self sacrificing swordsman. She had never again fought alone. And she had never been truly trapped. Even that Sugou bastard had not been able to steal her options, her will. She had not been able to save herself, true, but she had delivered the necessary tools to one who could. Even in Aincrad she had eventually chosen to make the most of life in their, even while seeking freedom.

No, ever since the moment that man had bound her to him she had had an out. A method to kill him and be free. Yet she knew that if she used it now, drew on that power, it would not be whole. It would be false like in any other Grail War. But this one provided a unique opportunity. A chance to use its true strength, but only if she timed it right. Unfortunately for as long as he was her 'master' she would have to fight her friends and allies. True, being in a Grail War meant that possibility, though it was normally by choice, and unless one of them was subject to mad enhancement they would be able to give one another a degree of respect and acknowledgement before battle. But now she had to be cunning. Concealing all knowledge on her foes. True, Kotomine would ask her for information from her fights, but wording was important with the seals. He wanted all information she had learned, all new information, anything she had discovered. She knew the girl in the cloak was Argo the Rat for many years. She had learned that Archer was a girl in a cloak. It was a fine line and it only worked so long as Kotomine assumed Lancer to be as ignorant as he was. Yet no matter how perilous the path she would walk it, even if her fate was no longer her choice her path was, and that was all the freedom she would gain here.

It was for this reason she had contacted her the holy man when she had seen the petite girl with brown hair following behind the a purple haired beauty. They were on the edge of Fuyuki's residential district, with the forest on one flank and the homes on which Lancer was perched on the the other. "Master, I have found an unknown Servant." She would be respectful in tone, and action, if not in thought.

"Do you see a master with them?" It was a simple question and most would assume the question a matter of curiosity or strategy, learning the identity of an enemy master would expand the moves that could be made against them, and targeting a master to remove the Servant's supply of prana had become an encouraged tactic. But Asuna knew better, Kotomine had called every master to him for a reason. The knowledge of who possessed what Servants would grant him yet another edge.

"There is a girl, she is slim with purple hair." She believed that would be enough for Kotomine. Even in life Asuna had encountered few with hair any color close to that grapelike shade. And when such exotic colorings were found they were almost always on either the Imps or, less commonly, some Spriggans of Alfheim. And based on the response she received strange hair colors were no more common in this time.

"That would make her Matou Sakura, the master of Servant Rider. I want you to gather intelligence on her Servant, you may engage but do not kill the either of them yet." Asuna was fine with that. She had no desire to kill the small girl. Though they had not spent much time together in Aincrad itself after it was cleared they had become good friends. Even if the beast tamer was long dead Asuna had no desire to reaffirm that fact. The issue was the condition attached to her order, _yet_.

With a small acknowledgement of and a short statement of, "Very well", Servant Lancer dove towards her foe, announcing her presence with a burst of prana as she channeled the speed that had given her the title The Flash.

Rider had detected the oncoming Servant several minutes ago. After a silent conversation with Sakura she had prepared herself for combat. She was glad for the oddities that came with being a Servant, one being weapon storage. Though one could sheath weapons physically as a Servant it was most often only done by those who felt it far too unnatural not to, or those who had passive effects that their equipment granted only by being on their person.

Silica fitting neither category chose not to sheath her weapon. She knew her dagger would be in her hand the moment she desired it, and that until then she could act ignorant to her foes approach, not having to finger the pommel of the sheathed weapon in preparation for drawing, a habit she had picked up during SAO. No, she was prepared simply by knowing an attack could come, and it did. They were in the residential district and the Servant leapt from a nearby rooftop, approaching at a speed that was impossible for any land based animal to achieve.

Her dagger had barely been able to deflect the first flurry of stabs sent her way. She knew who her foe was, and though her shock was great she could not allow it to overwhelm her. This was what she had feared, an opponent who bested her in every category, from speed to strength to skill. Though a proper assessment was impossible at the time she would be willing to bet that her Noble Phantasms were inferior as well. It didn't matter though. Silica knew the girl in front of her, Asuna. She had achieved much in life, great strength, intelligence, fame, and even a family. Her foe had no reason to seek the Grail, not for herself. Which meant that her resolve would be weaker. She would not want to kill Silica or her master. And Silica would be willing to do just that to her foe to defend the one who had called her.

The blows that Asuna rained on her were fast, it was only the nature of their weapons that kept her from being wounded. A rapier gains it speed because the act of stabbing requires less wind up and reset to strike. A thrust of her sword could be pulled back and launched again in a fraction of the time it took a long sword wielder to complete a swing, all because the weapon stayed close to the body. But the same was true of a dagger, even more so on the defense.

The most common method to defend with a dagger was a reverse grip. While a full sized blade may be hampered by such a technique the dagger was made for it. A sword held backwards would lose of its range and a good deal of its power. Yet a dagger lacked any significant range to begin with and held accuracy in higher regard than strength. This made a reverse grip perfect for daggers and a reverse grip is best when defending. Similar to a boxing stance a dagger was able to move fast over and defend the whole body. Rider put this advantage to full use. Her defense managed to turn away her opponent's original onslaught. She lost count of the number of thrusts around a dozen but the attack ended as abruptly as it began when the swordswoman leapt back held her blade at the ready. The move may have placed a few dozen feet between them but they both knew that as Servants the distance could be crossed in seconds.

It was her master that broke the silence that had befallen the battle. "What Servant are you to attack us so suddenly, and where is your master hiding?" The question would seem naive, for no master would so willingly reveal themselves, but any response given would be a hint. And any hint would bring them one step closer to solving the mystery in front of them.

"I am Servant Lancer. My master will not be showing themselves." Rider had known they wouldn't be getting any information. Asuna was to smart for such a simple trick, but Sakura had no way of knowing their enemies personality like Silica did.

Silica also knew Asuna intimately enough to recognize something was wrong. Asuna had never been one for surprise attacks, though she would employ them if needed the fencer wasn't skilled in them, she didn't even possess the hiding skill. Her strange tactics aside her tone and demeanor was also offsetting. She was being cold, and serious. Far more so than Silica had ever seen her though Lisbeth had mentioned she used to act as such, early in Aincrad, long before she married Kirito. The Asuna Silica knew would greet her by name, request an alliance if possible and if not fight her with respect. But her poorly done sneak attack and giving of her class title told her one thing. To Asuna this was an act, and Silica would have to play her part.

"Alright Lancer. I am Servant Rider, if your master won't be here tonight than it will be up to the two alone." Though she was ready to act for Asuna she needed to confirm that she would not be attacking Sakura. If her master had ordered her to kill Sakura than Silica wasn't sure she could prevent it.

Her only response was non verbal, a lowering of her foes rapier, from its parallel guard position to a perpendicular thrusting stance. The tip pointed solely at Rider and the fencer's eyes ignoring all else. It was enough though, and with the knowledge that her master would be safe Servant Rider began her first fight of the fifth Grail War.

Asuna dashed towards her foe in battle and partner in acting. She could tell that Silica understood her intent. The girl's self introduction as Rider was enough for her to know that. Now came the hard part, holding back. She would have to push Silica, further than the dagger wielder had ever been before. She could not hold back much. Active use of her Noble Phantasms would be easy to avoid. Her master had discouraged their use himself to add to the mystery surrounding 'Lancer and her master'. Asuna lacked any passive phantasms as well. But it was raw skill and power that had her concerned. She had held back throughout most of the Grail War, but Argo's new trick with her picks and Klein's tag team with Dynamm had pushed her. Her master had seen that strength and would expect to see it again. So Silica would be pressured, the girl was strong but not for a Heroic Spirit. And despite her master's order not to slay the girls she was facing she knew that should Silica show herself as weak and incapable of entertaining Kotomine's 'guest' she would have to kill her.

Her first blows were meant to get Silica used to her sword. Its reach, weight, and flexibility were all very important knowledge for defending against it. To an outsider Asuna looked to be warming up. And it was true to a degree for she would have to get faster. Though excellent Rider's defense would not be enough yet. As Lancer pushed more speed into her thrusts increasing the speed slowly but steadily she watched not her opponent's blade but her eyes. Silica wasn't panicking. There was fear in there, yes, but no panic. She was brave, even if she wasn't strong, fast, or skillful she was courageous. Asuna knew this and that was why she knew to push the girl more. So she began targeting limbs. Prior to now she had been targeting only the torso and head, killing blows. Easily blocked but all fatal. Her first attack on a limb was towards the left forearm. Designed to cripple her ability to counter attack with the empty hand and disrupt her thoughts and balance with pain. It was also easily blocked. Though surprise shone through her foe's eyes her defense did not waver.

The dagger wielding girl chose not to defend, deflecting her sword like she had before, but to dodge. She spun, twisting her torso and throwing her left arm behind her as she sidestepped the tip of the Lambent Light and lashed out with her dagger. Asuna caught the blow with her sword using her superior speed but knew what the attack meant. She could push her more. Throwing more attacks at the smaller girl they were all dodged or guarded. Leg strikes were her weakness as her dagger hadn't the reach to defend those areas as well. Silica resorted to crouching and keeping her guard low, choosing to dodge attacks to her head and arms by leaning or moving to the side. It was effective, and that meant that Asuna could push, and she had to in order to fool the false priest that was her master.

She drew her sword back held it to her side. One hand grasping it as it pointed, angled towards her foe, her target. There was a brief moment when the blade shone a bright blue, it wasn't a sword skill, not really. What it was was an imitation. By channelling the prana she possessed as a Servant into her blade she was able to increase the speed and strength with which her attacks were launched. It was a difficult process, especially for one with no experience manipulating prana. But as a Servant her nature was prana, she was composed entirely of it. And she manipulated that, focused it into a single technique she had learned and refined in that castle. A single Linear. And that was when Silica surprised her.

Silica had known from the moment the fight began that she was outmatched. Even as Asuna held her true strength and speed in check Silica knew she was out matched. Asuna was far stronger than her and so many times faster. There was only one other time that she had seen someone so outmatched, when Kirito had fought those orange players on that bridge. He had moved so fast to strike Rosalind, he hadn't even needed to defend himself from their attacks. They were far too weak, not only in their strength, but also in their resolve. But Silica was different, she had set her resolve on that same day. She had resolved to grow strong. Strong enough to stand by him, to help him in his battles. Now she could prove she was. In life the both of them could grow stronger over time, their battles could change. But now, as a legend, a Heroic Spirit, she was a memory, unchanging, and as such she could prove it that she had that strength.

And so, when she saw that stance and the brief flash, she didn't question the how, or the why, she merely knew. Knew that it would be a sword skill despite the impossibility. Knew that it would be fast, and accurate, knew that Asuna would cripple her in this strike, knew that she was too weak to block it, so she did what she had to, she jumped. Her jump took her several feet in the air, and she saw Lancer's rapier _appear_ below her, and she saw the first opening of the fight for her. Her dagger didn't have the range to capitalize on the opening so she lashed out with her foot. Spinning in the air the top of her foot connected with her foe's head. The blow would hurt, but more importantly it would disorient her. As Asuna leaned to the side and placed her hand onto her hurt face Silica charged. Her dagger lashed out at her foe now held point away from her. The first strike was came horizontally, going across her foes body, the blade encountered Asuna's rapier and slid across its surface Silica used new position to begin the next attack, a backhanded slash was knocked upwards where it became a downwards slash. The pattern continued until the fencer recovered from the head blow and launched another thrust. Silica defended this time, placing the flat of her small blade in the tip's path and using the momentum behind the strike to gain breathing room.

Sakura had been ready to accept her own death. She would miss Emiya-senpai and Fujimura-sensei, yes, but her death was something she could accept. She had thought that her loss in the Grail War was a foregone conclusion when she decided to protect the small girl that was her Servant from her brother. She had expected her to be weak, and Rider herself had admitted herself weak for a Servant. But now she could see. Though her Servant was slower than Lancer she never for a moment hesitated. Every blow was sure and strong. Every guard dedicated and despite being the weaker of the two she had driven back her foe. It wasn't permanent, she could see the two were preparing for a second bout, but it had restored her hope. She had faith now, she believed that her Servant would help her live through the war, that her days cooking with Emiya-senpai were far from over. That she could continue going to the archery club, that she would live.

It was the jerkiness of their movement that caught her eye. Everything prior to it had possessed a certain flow to it. All skillful and accurate, sharp, but never jerky. Both Servants looked towards Sakura, no not her, their gaze fell on the trees and forest behind her. Sakura took one step to the side and turned her body so that she could view both the Servants and the forest at once. The two combatants glanced towards one another one last time before Lancer leapt for the buildings on the far side of the clearing. Rather than pursue Rider moved towards Sakura, evidently ending the battle with Lancer, and placing herself between Sakura and the forest, her dagger once again held in reverse as she prepared to defend.

Sakura followed her Servant's lead and cast her focus solely on the forest, watching to see what could arrive from between the trunks. The one who walked forth was, "Emiya-senpai?"

 _ **Story Stop**_

Rider: Silica The Dragon Tamer

Stats

Strength: D

Mana: D

Endurance: C-

Luck: D+

Agility: B

Skills:

Riding: B+

Though never having ridden as a part of her legend her class itself grants her a degree of skill in the act. She has little in the way of specialization though she favors riding dragons due to her moniker. Since others perceive her as being innocent she is more skilled at riding beasts with good affiliations and worse with those of evil.

Magic Resistance: B

Silica was no magus in life and even in Alfheim her role was never one of spellcasting. However Magic Resistance is a class skill for Rider and she never shunned magic, only using it as a secondary weapon to her dagger

Battle Continuation: D

As a Player in VRMMORPGs Silica was immune to physical exhaustion. As a skilled mid liner and one approaching the front lines she fought many battles, some very long. Though low ranking this does grant her the Battle Continuation skill.

 **AN: Finally fighting. Not only that, the entire chapter was pretty much one battle. Though that did limit my story progress I was also due for a combat scene. I'd like to know how this battle went, especially if anyone thought the description of it went on too long. No word from team Shirou in this chapter but we are seeing more of Asuna's side of things and some hints towards her plans.**


End file.
